Scarlet Secrets
by Migoto Nami
Summary: Kaoru's destructive antics are known for getting out of hand when she gets mad, but what happens when she goes too far? What if she hurt a stranger by accident? Guilty over her actions, Kaoru invites a mysterious woman to stay at the dojo. But just who is she? And why does she have concealed weapons? KenshinxKaoru SanoxOC Third Genre: Romance
1. The Punch

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :/ Watsuki is owner. Not meh.**

 **Songs: Run To You from the Rurouni Kenshin sountrack, Geronimo by Sheppard**

* * *

She was going to KILL him! How **DARE** he do something like that! After all she's done for him, he just had the gall to ruin her new kimono like that! ''KENSHIN!'' Kaoru Kamiya yelled as she bolted down the streets of Tokyo, not caring when people looked at her as if she was crazy.

The assistant-master stopped for a moment to catch her breath and survey the area before sighing as her search came up empty. Kaoru grimaced when she looked down and saw her ruined kimono. ''That clumsy jerk!'' She yelled , glaring at nothing in particular and clenching her fist. Just thinking about what happened made her tremble in anger...

 _Kaoru brightened up when she heard the door to the dojo slide open. She quickly finished tying her hair in it's normal ponytail and rushed out to show Kenshin the new kimono she'd bought yesterday. The blackette slid her bedroom door open and stepped out into the courtyard, smiling at him. ''Welcome back, Kenshin!'' she said cheerfully, folding her hands in front of her._

 _''Hello, Miss Kaoru.'' Kenshin said, smiling at her and holding up the bowl of tofu he had with him. ''I brought you the tofu you wanted, that I did.'' he said, walking towards the house to put the food away._

 _''Oh that's nice Kenshin, thank you.'' Kaoru said, waving her hand as if to dismiss the subject. ''So, uh...'' she said, blushing and dusting off some imaginary debris from her kimono. ''Notice anything... new about me?''_

 _Kenshin stopped and blinked. His purple eyes swept over her for a brief moment before he closed his eyes and smiled at her again. ''Did you change your hair ribbon, Miss Kaoru?'' he asked._

 _Kaoru's eye twitched but she strained her smile a little. ''No. Try again.''_

 _''Um, well...'' Kenshin said, rubbing the back of his head with one hand as the other held the tofu. ''You...changed your socks?''_

 _''Ugh!'' Kaoru said, stomping her foot. ''You're hopeless!'' she complained and turned, angrily walking away down the hall._

 _''Wait! Miss Kaoru!'' Kenshin said, taking off his shoes and stepping up onto the deck. He didn't see what lay there waiting for him..._

 _''What!?'' Kaoru roared, turning around and glaring at him. Her eyes caught something tan on the floor that she didn't notice til now. ''Wait, Kenshin stop!''_

 _But it was too late. Kenshin, being the clutz that he is when not doing something sword related, tripped over Yahiko's wooden sword and managed to spill the tofu water all over Kaoru's new kimono. The assistant-master shrieked and raised her arms in front of her face as she was splashed. The water was cold and made her shiver as it drenched the front of her kimono and parts of her arms._

 _The blackette looked down at herself and gasped at what she saw. Her face quickly became angered and she glared at the swirly eyed samurai lying in a heap in front of her. ''Kenshin...'' she seethed, teeth looking strangely sharper than they were a second ago as she clenched her fists in anger._

 _Kenshin looked up with wide eyes and quickly got up, waving his hands in apology. ''I apologize Miss Kaoru, that I do! I didn't mean to-''_

 _''This was my new kimono Kenshin.'' Kaoru hissed._

 _''Oro..'' Kenshin said softly and backed away from Kaoru, his foot bumping into the tofu bowl he dropped earlier. ''Well look at this! I'd better... go get some more for you!''_

 _''GET BACK HERE KENSHIN!'' Kaoru yelled as the samurai hopped over the deck and proceeded to high tail it out of there._

Kaoru grabbed some fabric of her ruined kimono sadly and rung it out a little bit. The assistant-master had already gotten part of her revenge, but it wasn't as satisfying as punching Kenshin for what he did. She had found Yahiko earlier in the dojo before she left and had proceeded to beat him to a pulp for not taking care of his sword. The blackette had told him at least twenty times already to take care of his things but the kid never listened. He got what he deserved.

She crossed her arms and looked around again after she caught her breath and wasn't surprised when she couldn't find any sign of the samurai anywhere. ''You have to come home sometime Kenshin.'' Kaoru talked to herself, an evil look came onto her face. ''And when you do...'' she trailed off, clenching both her fists as she thought of what was to come.

The Kamiya turned on her heel and started to make her way towards home when she suddenly caught sight of red hair a little ways away from her. She rubbed her hands together menacingly and crept towards Kenshin. ' _Oh you're gonna get it..._ ' she thought to herself as she cracked her knuckles.

She waited until the red head wasn't surrounded by too many people before she lept into action. ''I found you, Kenshin!'' she yelled and pulled his hair, pulling him back towards her and then punching him in the face.

Kaoru wasn't at all surprised when some people gasped from across the street as Kenshin fell to the ground. ''That's what you get for ruining my new kimono you jerk!'' she fumed, crossing her arms and turning her back to him.

''How rude of a lady to do such a thing!'' Dr. Gensai, who had just passing through on his way home, said as he walked up to the two of them. ''Kaoru! You should be ashamed.''

''Dr. Gensai?'' Kaoru asked. ''What do you mean? This is Kenshin we're talking abo- oh!'' she gasped, finally looking at the person she punched.

Instead of Kenshin lying on the ground, there was a girl that looked to be a little older than her holding her sore cheek ''Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!'' Kaoru helped the poor girl to her feet together with Dr. Gensai. ''I thought you were someone else!'' She said as she brushed some dirt off of the girl's kimono, which she noticed looked really cute with it's yellow sunflowers, golden grasshoppers and white background color. It matched well with her dark red hair which was pulled to her left side in a braid.

''You have quite a punch there.'' The girl said, smiling at her as she slowly took her hand away from her face when the old doctor asked to see her wound.

Dr. Gensai moved a stray piece of hair from her face as he looked over the bruise. ''If you put some ice on it, it looks like it won't be too bad.''

''I have ice at my house!'' Kaoru burst out suddenly, feeling very very guilty for punching a complete stranger in the face, and a defenseless girl no less!

''How kind of you, but you don't need to-''

''I insist!'' Kaoru said, taking the girl's hand and pulling her in the direction of the dojo. ''See you later, Dr. Gensai!''

''Goodbye Kaoru! Nice meeting you, miss!'' The doctor called back, waving. ''Well that was an eventful morning if I do say so myself.'' he said, turning to make his way back home but stopped when he saw the outline of what looked to be a knife hidden in the obi of Kaoru's new acquaintance. ''Maybe these old eyes are just fooling me...'' he thought aloud, shrugging it off and walking away.

* * *

''Ow!''

''I'm sorry! Am I pressing too hard?''

''I can handle it.'' the red-head girl said, putting her hand on the bag of ice that Kaoru was holding to her cheek. ''I'm a big girl.''

''Right.'' Kaoru blushed and sat down next to her on the deck. ''Sorry. It's just that I feel so guilty.''

''Don't be.'' The other girl said, waving a hand at her. ''People make mistakes.''

''But I-'' The blackette started.

''It's alright. I'm not mad.''

''Oh...okay.''

There was a silence for a few moments between the two strangers before Kaoru broke it when she remembered something. ''By the way, what's your name? I didn't catch it...''

''That's probably because I never said it.'' The red-head said, smiling at her. ''My name's Rini Kiyoko.''

''Rini Kiyoko...'' Kaoru tried it out. ''Nice to meet you. I'm Kaoru Kamiya.'' She said.

''Likewise.'' Rini said leaning against one of the pillars on the deck. Kaoru's home was small, but very cozy. She could tell that there was a lot of fun and laughter in this house. ''Although I wish we met under different circumstances.''

''Sorry...'' Kaoru apologized again, dropping her head, sullen.

''There you go again.'' Rini laughed. ''I told you, it's fine.''

''Oh, right.'' Kaoru laughed a little as well. Come to think of it, the situation was kind of funny. Both of them stopped, though, when they heard feet approaching.

''Hey, Kaoru!'' Yahiko said as he approached the girls, limping a little from his earlier beating from the Kamiya. ''Isn't Kenshin supposed to be making dinner? I'm starving!''

Kaoru huffed and turned away. '' _Kenshin_ is on the run right now.''

''What'd you do to him, dummy! Now I'm gonna starve, or worse, have to eat your cooking!'' Yahiko complained, pointing angrily at her.

Kaoru immediately grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him towards her. ''What'd you say?! You've got a lot of nerve!''

''Yea I have to, to live with you ugly!''

Rini blinked as she watched the two of them fight in silence, not sure what to make it all. The bickering continued for a few more minutes before she finally got fed up with all the yelling. ''How about I make you dinner then? Would that be okay?'' She asked, putting her hands up in a sign of peace.

''Oh Miss Rini!'' Kaoru said, letting go of the kid's shirt and dropping Yahiko flat on his butt. ''You don't have to do that. You're our guest.''

''Who?'' Yahiko asked, scratching the back of his head, having not noticed the other person until now.

''Oh, I'm Rini. And you are?'' Kaoru's guest said, smiling when Yahiko shook her hand in greeting.

''I'm Yahiko Myojin! And I'm an A class swordsman!'' He pointed to himself in a proud manner.

''You just an apprentice Yahiko. Don't get a swelled head.'' Kaoru said, pulling at his cheek and glaring at him.

''Shut up ugly!'' the young swordsman retorted, pulling at her cheek in retaliation.

''Alright alright.'' Rini shook her head. ''Let's get back on track here. If you won't let me cook Miss Kaoru, then why don't we all cook together?''

''I'm not cooking with her!'' Yahiko pointed at Kaoru. ''She'll chop my finger off!''

''You would probably burn it anyway!'' Kaoru hissed before turning her attention to her guest and smiling sweetly. ''That sounds like a great idea. I need to let off some steam anyway...'' She looked back at Yahiko out of the corner of her eye.

''Whatever. Just don't come crying to me when she ruins your taste buds, lady.'' The young swordsman said and stuck out his tongue towards his teacher, causing Rini to laugh softly at his antics while he trotted away to go practice in the dojo.

''Welp,'' Kaoru said when he was gone. ''Let's get to it then!'' She then showed the older girl the way to the kitchen.

* * *

A few minutes later found them working hard in the kitchen. ''Sorry about that, Miss Rini. Yahiko and I...really don't get along very well.'' Kaoru said sheepishly as she started to get some water boiling and took out some cooking utensils from the cupboard.

''I can see that.'' Rini said, shaking her head as she chopped up some vegetables. ''I found it quite funny to be honest.''

''By the way,'' The redhead continued, changing the subject. ''How exactly... did your kimono get ruined?'' she asked, pointing to the other girl's soaked kimono with her knife.

''Oh!'' Kaoru said, having forgotten about it while watching the older girl cook. She blushed and clasped her hands in front of her to hide some of the stain. ''It's... well, one of the freeloaders living at my house tripped and poured tofu water all over me.'' she explained, grinding her teeth at the thought.

''What a shame.'' The older said, putting down her knife and putting the vegetables into a bowl to wash them. ''It looks like a new kimono too.''

''It is!'' Kaoru said, surprised that Rini knew it was just bought. But then again, it wasn't that surprising now that Kaoru thought about it.

Rini's kimono looked to be expensive and looked really cute to her so maybe the redhead knew a thing or two about that kind of stuff. ' _She probably has a whole closet full of them and I bet they all look great!_ ' she couldn't help but think, jealous of the other girl's taste in clothes. ' _And her hair looks silky too! How does she DO that?_ ' Kaoru touched part of her own hair and sighed. ' _Some girls have all the luck._ '

''..boiling?... Miss Kaoru!'' Said girl was ripped from her jealous daze by the other occupant in the room.

''Huh?!'' Kaoru asked, blinking.

''Is the water boiling yet?''

''Oh!'' Kaoru said, quickly turning to the pot of water she was supposed to be watching. ''Yes. You can put the vegetables in now.'' She sheepishly said and helped get the vegetables in the water.

''What were you daydreaming about?'' Rini inquired after a brief moment of silence. She was currently washing her knife so she could cut up some fish.

Kaoru blinked and turned to her guest. ''I was just thinking how good your kimono looked.'' Better to just be truthful than come up with something stupid on the spot, she mused to herself.

''This old thing?'' Rini asked, lifting up the arms of her kimono. ''I've had this for four years already.''

''Really?'' Kaoru asked, shocked.

''Yep!'' Rini said cheerfully and pulled her right sleeve to show the other girl a few holes and tares.

''Wow! It looks brand new though!'' Kaoru said, surprised as she went over and touched the torn fabric gingerly.

''It's all in the way you wash it. I could show you sometime, if you want.''

''That would be great! Thanks.'' Kaoru said, smiling at her new friend, who smiled back at her.

Together they finished cooking the vegetables and fish, talking about random things as they worked. Rini showed Kaoru what to do and what not to do and the meal didn't turn out to be half bad. Before the two girls knew it, they had a nice meal on their hands.

''Whew!'' Kaoru said, wiping her brow and smiling. ''This looks great!'' she said, feeling proud as she looked at the food displayed on the eating table. ''Yahiko it's time for dinner!'' She hollered down to the dojo, not caring that her scream probably scared the elderly couple who lived across the street half to death.

Said boy poked his head around the corner and eyed her suspiciously. ''Did _you_ make it?''

''Yes. I did.'' Kaoru replied, eye twitching and fists clenched at her sides.

''No thanks!'' Yahiko disappeared around the corner in a flash, causing his sensei to gape at him.

''Jerk!'' She stomped her foot. ''Fine. More for us, right Miss Rini?'' She turned around and blinked to see her new friend looking for her shoes. Kaoru's expression deflated and she looked concerned. ''Miss Rini? Aren't you staying for dinner? You made it after all.''

''Now that's not true.'' Rini said sitting down on the deck and reaching for her shoes. ''You need to give yourself credit, Kaoru. All I did was show you what to do.''

Kaoru frowned. She wanted Rini to stay, it's what she thought would happen. At least for dinner... and also, the older girl was surprisingly easy to talk to and friendly. She could see that the two of them would make really good friends. ''But I...'' She thought for a moment. ''You haven't met Kenshin yet!'' She blurted out. She had already apologized for punching the redheaded girl in the face and explained why she did so. There was no other reason Kaoru could come up with for her to stay.

Rini smiled. ''No, I suppose I haven't.'' She said and for a moment Kaoru felt relieved that her new friend wasn't going away yet. But that moment was short lived as Rini straightened up after getting her shoes on. ''But I really wouldn't want to impose.''

Kaoru was about to protest but a familiar voice beat her to it. ''If Miss Kaoru invites you to stay, it's out of the kindness in her heart, that it is. You should accept it. We have plenty of food to go around.''

''You!'' Kaoru exclaimed and pointed at Kenshin angrily. Said man was holding a bucket that was most likely full of new tofu. He had a smile on his face even as she went over to him and ripped the bucket from his hands.

''So this is Kenshin.'' Rini said, smiling and not at all surprised when Kaoru punched the poor guy square in the face.

Once he recovered from being swirly-eyed, Kenshin smiled at Kaoru's guest. ''I am Kenshin Himura, that I am. And you are?''

Kaoru grinned and introduced her new friend. ''This is Rini Kiyoko. I just met her a few hours ago.'' She said, scratching the back of her head sheepishly when she thought of how they actually met.

''Yes. And now I see why you made that mistake in the first place.'' Rini said. Kenshin had red hair like her, only his was lighter and longer in length. She let her eyes sweep over him and stopped at the sword on his belt. She looked at it for a moment before turning her attention back up to his face.

''Oro?'' Kenshin looked between the two women, confused.

Kaoru blushed and clasped her hands in front of her. ''I just mistook her for you in town today.''

Rini looked at Kaoru, who glanced at her and nodded. She was guessing that the younger girl didn't want to let anyone else know that she punched her in the face this morning. ''Yes. She thought it was interesting that our hair is almost the same color.''

''That's right!'' Kaoru played along easily. ''Then I invited her over and we made dinner together.''

''I see.'' Kenshin said and closed his eyes. He then smiled at the two girls. ''Well I hope you stay for dinner, Miss Rini.''

''I do too.'' Kaoru said and inched towards her new friend shyly.

''I suppose...'' Rini started, looking between the two. ''If you don't mind, I could stay.''

''Yes!'' Without thinking, Kaoru grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dining room. ''Of course I don't mind. Freeloaders scoff meals from me all the time.''

As Kaoru chattered away at her and pulled her to go eat, Rini couldn't help but think about what she had just gotten herself into. She looked behind her at Kenshin, looking for some help, but he just smiled at her and followed silently. She sighed and looked once more at the other redhead's sword before turning her full attention back onto Kaoru.

* * *

''Wow this is really good!'' Kaoru said when she tried the food she prepared with Rini. All three of them were sitting at the table enjoying the food that wasn't as bad as Kaoru thought it was going to be, what with her being a sucky cook. She knew that she was, she could admit it, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

''I told you that you could do it if you tried.'' Rini said as she ate some of her own food.

Kaoru laughed, turning slightly red before grinning at her friend. ''So how is it Kenshin?''

''It's excellent, Miss Kaoru. The best dish you've prepared yet.'' Kenshin said happily, munching on his own food.

''Oh stop you two!'' Kaoru said, laughing obnoxiously at her own success.

''By the way Miss Kaoru.'' Kenshin started. ''Isn't Yahiko going to eat?''

Kaoru's laughter died and she shoved some food into her mouth angrily. ''He can starve for all I care.'' She said after she swallowed. She crossed her arms and huffed. ''He said he didn't want my food.''

''Shouldn't he eat at least something, though?'' Rini asked, frowning. ''I wouldn't want him to be hungry all night.''

''If he doesn't want to eat. Then he doesn't have to.'' Kaoru scoffed and took a big bite of her food in irritation.

''But he looks like he's starving over there, that he does, Miss Kaoru.'' Kenshin said, turning everyone's attention to Yahiko, who was suddenly standing in the dooway, scratching the back of his neck.

''Well look who decided to show up.'' Kaoru said, turning back to her food.

''Won't you join us?'' Rini asked, smiling at the young boy.

Yahiko was silent as he walked over to the table and sat down between Rini and Kenshin. He grabbed some food for himself and took a bite.

The whole room grew quiet, leaning closer to Yahiko as they waited for a reaction from the youngest one in the room.

''You're tellin' me...'' Yahiko whispered, causing everyone to lean in closer to hear him. ''That UGLY made this!?'' Kaoru and the two redheads next to him jumped back as he yelled out his question, having hurt their eardrums.

''Yea I did, Yahiko. You got a problem with that?'' Kaoru asked him as she held her sensitive ears.

''No way! You can't cook to save your life.'' Yahiko said, laughing at Kaoru when she got angry at him.

''What'd you say?!''

Rini let her eyes shift from Kaoru to Yahiko as they fought, feeling a sense of dejavu coming on. The rest of dinner went on like that for some time before Kaoru b****slapped Yahiko with words and a normal conversation was established.

* * *

''Well, thanks for everything.'' Rini said as Kaoro, Yahiko and Kenshin walked her to the front of the dojo to say their farewells.

''Take care.'' Kenshin said, waving goodbye as Yahiko did the same. Their new friend returned the wave and turned around to leave.

Kaoru let out a silent breathe as she watched her new friend prepare to leave. She didn't want her to go but she supposed she couldn't keep her there forever. ''Rini.'' She said, grabbing the girl's attention. ''I want to see you tomorrow. If that's alright... You can show me how to wash my kimono, like you said before.''

''That's sounds nice.'' Rini said, accepting the offer.

''Great. I don't have to work tomorrow so I'll come see you around noon. Just tell me where your house is and I'll find you.'' Kaoru said, ecstatic that she can finally fix her ruined kimono and have some girl time for once. She had Tae and Megumi as girl friends too but they had to work all the time so she didn't get to see them much.

''Oh uh...'' Rini touched the side of the door to the dojo. ''That would be kind of difficult seeing as I don't know where I'm staying tonight. So I'll just come here.''

''Huh?'' Kaoru asked, blinking.

''Whataya mean? Are you some kind of bum off the street or somethin'?'' Yahiko asked, folding his arms behind his head.

Rini shook her head in response. ''No. I just came into town yesterday to be completely honest.''

''So you're a wanderer, Miss Rini?'' Kenshin asked, eyes wide.

''No.'' Rini smiled. ''I just came here looking for someone, that's all. I haven't found somewhere permanent to stay while I'm looking yet.''

Kaoru was silent as her friends questioned Rini further, a plan forming together in her mind.

''So you just slept out on the street last night?'' Yahiko asked, frowning.

''No. I stayed with an elderly couple across town. They were nice enough to let me stay. But I'm going to try and find somewhere else tonight because I wouldn't want to trouble them too much. Don't worry, I'll figure something out...what?'' Rini said, blinking at Kaoru when said girl walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

''Miss Rini. I have decided that you can stay at our dojo until you find your friend.'' Kaoru said, smiling at the redheaded girl.

''But we don't have any extra rooms.'' Kenshin whispered to Yahiko.

''Yea I know.''

''Can it!'' Kaoru yelled at them, her face resembling a tiger.

''Oh I couldn't do that to you. You've done so much already.'' Rini said, unsure. ''And besides, you don't really know me.''

Kaoru shrugged. ''I didn't know Kenshin when I first let him stay here and besides, just call this payback for punching you in the face this morning.''

Kenshin and Yahiko gaped. ''What?''

''I said stuff it!'' Kaoru yelled at them and they quickly shut up.

''But Kaoru...'' Rini started.

''Don't you 'But Kaoru..' me. I said you can stay here so take it.'' Kaoru said, putting a hand on her hip and raising a finger.

''But you don't understand.'' Rini said firmly.

''What's there to understand?''

''I'm not traveling alone.'' The older girl said, frowning.

Kaoru let her hand drop and she blinked. ''Who's traveling with you?''

''Cherry.'' That was the only explanation Rini gave.

The three boarders of the Kamiya Dojo found that name to be quite odd but Kaoru just shrugged it off. ''Can we meet this Cherry?'' She asked. As much as she wanted Rini to stay with them, she didn't want some weird person or some _dangerous guy_ staying at her house...Kenshin didn't count.

The redheaded girl was silent for a moment before she opened the door to the dojo and stepped outside. ''I'll be right back.'' She said and left to go get her traveling companion.

''Cherry? Who names somebody Cherry?'' Yahiko asked as the three of them formed a group huddle, whispering.

''Maybe it's a family name, that it is.''

''Yea or maybe it's stupid.''

''Stop being so disrespectful, Yahiko.''

''I'm just saying that it's a dumb name.''

''You face is a dumb name. Stop being rude.''

''Now now, you two. Let's just calm down.''

As Kenshin was trying to stop the inevitable argument from happening, footsteps could be heard outside. All three tiptoed to the door and looked outside. Along with the footsteps, they heard something else...

''Is that?'' Yahiko whispered.

''It couldn't be.'' Kaoru said in disbelief.

''It is.'' Kenshin said, finally seeing who Cherry was.

''This...is Cherry.'' Rini said, patting her horse's neck proudly. She was a big black horse with white hair around her hooves and a white splotch birthmark in the middle of her forehead.

''Cherry is...a horse?'' Kenshin and Yahiko asked together, anime sweatdropping as Kaoru went over to her.

''She's beautiful.'' The blackette said in awe and hesitantly pet the horse's nose.

Cherry shook her head from side to side and whinnied, causing Rini to smile. ''She likes you.''

Kaoru giggled and ran her hand through the horse's mane. ''Well good because I wouldn't want someone who doesn't like me staying at my house.''

''Does this mean you don't mind?'' Rini asked.

Kaoru smiled. ''As long as she doesn't ruin my house, you both are welcome to stay.''

Rini smiled back at her. ''Thank you Kaoru. I really appreciate this.''

''Don't mention it. Now let's get you settled in. Kenshin! Yahiko! Come bring Rini's things inside.'' Kaoru said, gesturing to the bags and giant box tied to Cherry's saddle.

''Why me? Make Kenshin do it.'' Yahiko complained, not really wanting to preform physical labor just after he ate.

''Eh?'' Said Kenshin asked.

''Because I said so. Now hop to it, freeloader!''

Rini giggled at Kaoru's antics as Yahiko and Kenshin helped her move her things off of Cherry. The girls led the horse into the courtyard while the boys were left with the task of bringing their new friend's things inside.

* * *

''How much stuff does she have?'' Yahiko asked as his legs quivered while he carried Rini's things inside.

''It seems she planned on looking for her friend for a long while, that she did.'' Kenshin said as he put his own bags down in Kaoru's room, where their new room mate was going to stay for the time being.

''I'm gonna go get the last of it.'' Yahiko said, rubbing his back as he left to get the rest of Rini's things.

''All right.'' Kenshin said as he tried to bring some order to this pile of things. He went to move the gigantic box first but stopped when he heard what was inside bang against the walls wooden walls of the holding unit.

' _A sword?_ ' Kenshin thought to himself, his eyes growing serious. He moved the box again and heard the same noise, confirming his first thoughts. He looked behind him out to the courtyard, where the girls were settling Cherry in and talking excitedly. His eyes swept over Rini's form and he frowned. Why would a girl like her carry a sword around?

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading this! I actually started writing this a long time ago and am just now getting around to posting it. So I hope you like it! This is my first time writing for this series so I hope you enjoyed it! Most of this will not be in Rini's point of view(at least at the beginning), but I'll skip around so you're not entirely in the dark. I wanted to write this kind so it flowed like an episode out of the anime and I hope that I accomplished just that!**

 **Before I leave I just wanna say one more thing: Kenshin and Rini are NOT related. I just wanted to throw that out there for anyone who is confused. They just have similar hair colors, that's all. Well again, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review if you enjoyed! Love you! Ja~!**

 **~Migoto Nami**

 **Preview for next time: Funny antics and the entrance of Sanosuke**

* * *

Random Short :

''Miss Kaoru?''

''Hmmm?'' Said girl asked as she ran her fingers through Cherry's soft mane.

''You do realize... that your kimono was see through when you ran through town right?'' Rini asked, not sure how to put it.

''What?'' Kaoru asked quickly and looked down. ''Oh my...'' Her face turned into one of despair and embarrassment when she realized that her kimono was white and when it was wet earlier that she ran through town and everyone could see...

''Damnit!''


	2. Suspicions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :/ Watsuki is owner. Not meh.**

 **Songs: Elastic Heart by Sia, Outisde by Calvin Harris ft Ellie Goulding**

* * *

''And this is my room, which we will both be sharing while you're here, Miss Rini.''

Kenshin held his sword close to his body as he heard the girls enter the room next to his. The rurouni normally wouldn't eavesdrop, but there was something about Rini that he didn't trust. He intended to be on his guard at all times around her.

''It's very lovely, Miss Kaoru. Just like the rest of your house.''

Miss Kaoru had probably just finished giving the new girl a tour of the home, Kenshin supposed.

''Thank you, Rini.'' Laughing could be heard from the next room. ''This is going to be so much fun. I've always wanted a sister and this is almost the same! We can stay up late, oh! And we can...'' Kaoru sounded very excited and the samurai couldn't help being a little thankful to the other redhead for making her so happy. He continued to silently listen in on the girl's conversation and eventually they settled down for the night.

When the soft sound of Kaoru's snores could be heard, Kenshin got up silently and moved out into the walkway, settling himself down next to the girls' room. He knew for a fact that Rini was still awake and wanted to make it clear that he didn't intend to let her do anything malicious while he was around.

Pieces of dark red hair fell in front of Rini's topaz colored eyes as she gazed at the form of the samurai. ' _Smart man..._ ' She thought to herself before turning over in her bed and falling asleep.

* * *

''I said NO! Get out of my house, you freeloader!''

''Aw, come on, Little Missy. Have a heart.''

''No means no! ''

For some reason, Rini awoke the next morning in a not so happy mood. She pinched her eyes closed, trying to beckon the soft whispers of sleep back to her.

''Miss Kaoru, maybe we should-''

"Kenshin, don't you try to cover up for him!"

"It's just breakfast, missy. It's not like I'm asking for a whole buffet."

The new Kamiya Dojo boarder savagely threw the covers off of herself when she could stand it no longer and got out of bed.

Rini opened the shoji door and looked down the hallway to see Yahiko walking towards her from the kitchen, probably on his way to the bathroom. His hair was messed up and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

The redhead looked in the direction of the kitchen when more yelling and banging could be heard before she turned her attention to Yahiko. ''Does this...happen every morning?'' She asked hesitantly, trying to sound pleasant but there was an obvious bitter tone to her voice.

''Yea.'' Yahiko didn't seem affected as yawned, not bothering to stop and chat with her. ''Better get used to it, lady.''

''Hmm...'' Rini didn't like that response too well and bit the inside of her cheek as she went to investigate just what was going on. The door to the kitchen slid open easily to find Kenshin cooking, Kaoru no where to be found and a huge man wearing an all white attire and red headband.

The two men in the room went silent at her appearance, looking at her with wide eyes. She raised a ruby colored eyebrow at this before brushing it off. ''What's going on?''

''Oh Miss Rini, I see you're awake, that you are.'' Kenshin said, blinking away his surprise and smiling at her.

Rini returned the smile, nodding. ''Yes... And I would like to know why everyone was yelling just now, if you would be so kind.''

''Well you see...'' Kenshin began, scratching the back of his head.

''Who's this Kenshin? Some woman you picked up for the night?'' The other man in the room asked, blatantly staring at her.

Rini frowned and looked down at herself, not at all surprised to find that the neckline of her sleep wear was dangerously low from all the tossing and turning that she usually does at night. Her hair, which had been put in a neat bun last night, was now ruffled to add to her disheveled appearance.

''No!'' Kenshin said, holding up both hands at what his friend was implying. ''Sano, you shouldn't say something like that to someone you just met, that you shouldn't.''

''Well look at her. How can I not think that?'' The brunette asked pointedly, crossing his arms.

''Sano...''

Both men became silent when Rini cleared her throat, turning their attention to the petite redhead. ''It is in my knowledge that to work in the particular field that you are implying, a woman must possess both generously good looks and a certain quality about them that makes men swoon at their very presence.'' She walked over to Sanosuke and patted him on the shoulder. ''So I thank you for your compliment, kind sir, but that is not my current occupation.'' She then disappeared further into the house, leaving two dumbstruck men behind her.

''What...the hell? Who was that?'' Sano asked, confused. He had expected a punch in the face for his words but not a response like _that_.

''That was Miss Rini Kiyoko, Miss Kaoru's new friend and temporary boarder.'' Kenshin said, just as confused. ''She has quite a unique personality, that she does.''

''You could say that again...''

* * *

Rini found Kaoru in her room getting ready for the day. The beds were folded and put aside so that she could have enough space to change and do her hair. The assistant master was sitting in the middle of her room, a mirror in front of her as she expertly pulled up her dark locks into their usual ponytail.

''Oh Rini! There you are! I was wondering when you had gotten up.'' Kaoru said in between the ribbon she was holding in her mouth, when her new friend came into the room.

''I had just gotten up a little while ago. I had wanted to see what all the noise was about.'' Rini replied, shutting the shoji door behind her so that she could get dressed as well.

''Sorry.'' Kaoru said sheepishly, taking the ribbon from her lips. ''I was yelling at Sanosuke for mooching food off of me for the fiftieth time this week.'' She tied her hair up with the blue fabric, using a little more force than was necessary.

''I see...'' Rini said, changing into one of her kimonos. This one was blue and had a simple flower design on it in pink. The flowers were magnolias and the obi was dark red.

''Did you meet him yet?'' Kaoru asked.

''Yes.'' Rini replied, face blank as she looked off to the side. ' _And what a meeting it was..._ '

''He's a jerk. Don't mind him, but anyway Miss Rini.'' Kaoru said, standing up when she finished getting on her own yellow kimono. ''Let's go out into town today.''

''Huh?'' The other woman asked, topaz eyes looking over at the other girl as she swept the soft red strands of her hair over her shoulder to braid it.

''We can look for your friend and even go shopping. It'll be fun.'' Kaoru said, putting a hand on her hip and holding her other pointer finger up in the air.

''Oh and maybe we should go see Dr. Gensai too.'' The blackette said in concern as she came closer to the other woman to get a good look at Rini's face. The bruise from yesterday looked painful as the purple coloring overtook half of the redhead's cheek.

Rini touched her wound experimentally and smiled at Kaoru. ''I'm alright. This is nothing.''

''No. I insist we go.'' Kaoru said, putting her hands on her hips. ''I would hate myself if I let it get infected since I was the one that hurt you in the first place.''

The redheaded woman looked at Kaoru for a moment before sighing and giving in. She most likely wouldn't be able to win this battle if the way the younger girl was looking at her was any indication.

* * *

''Now don't forget to clean the dojo Yahiko. I want that place to shine.'' Kaoru instructed as she and Rini put on their sandals. All five of them had just finished breakfast, much to the blackette's dismay as she had to feed Sanosuke too. Now the two women were getting ready to head out for the day.

The assistant-master ignored her apprentice's grunt of disapproval and continued to give out her orders. ''And Kenshin, can you prepare a bath for me later when you've finished the laundry?''

''Yes I most certainly can, Miss Kaoru.'' Kenshin nodded, smiling.

''Good.'' Kaoru said and stood up straight when she got her shoes on. ''And as for you Sanosuke.'' She said, putting her hands on her hips and giving him a pointed look.

Said brunette was leaning against one of the walls of the dojo, arms crossed as he chewed on a fish bone. Kaoru glared at him and jabbed her finger in his direction. ''I don't want to see you here when we get back. Got it?''

Sanosuke didn't respond and was instead looking at Rini as she got her shoes on. She had a faraway look on her face from what he could tell and he vaguely wondered if she was thinking about their meeting from this morning. He just couldn't figure her out for the life of him. No woman in their right mind would take being called _that_ as a compliment.

' _She sure is weird...'_

''Sanosuke. Sanosuke!''

''Huh?'' was the intelligent response Sano gave to Kaoru as he suddenly found her in his face.

''I said I don't want you here when I get back.'' The assistant-master said, glaring at him and jabbing him with her finger for emphasis.

''Alright alright. Jeez.'' The brunette said, holding his hands up in surrender.

''Good.'' Kaoru humphed and stepped out of the dojo, trusting that Rini would follow.

The elder woman made to catch up to the other woman but stopped in the doorway. ''Just one thing.'' She said, looking over her shoulder at the three men. ''If you're going to go near Cherry, make sure she sees you and that you approach her slowly. Otherwise she _will_ kick you.''

Yahiko blinked at this bit of information, the thought of the huge animal being the least bit aggressive never occurring to him. ''Gotcha!'' He said, pointing a finger at himself and grinning.

''Alright, Miss Rini. Have a pleasant day.'' Kenshin said, smiling at her.

Rini returned the smile and nodded. ''Thanks. Bye.'' The door closed behind her with that, leaving the men alone in the house.

''Well, nothing to do now but finish the chores Miss Kaoru asked of us.'' Kenshin said after a moment of silence. He turned around to head out to the kitchen to finish the dishes from this morning's meal.

''Eh, I'll do it later.'' Yahiko said, having every intent on procrastinating and then finishing the task quickly before the girls got back. He went in the direction of the dojo, leaving Sanosuke standing there thinking to himself.

* * *

Only a short walk away found Rini and Kaoru at Dr. Gensai's residence. There was a line of people here this morning to see the doctor and the girls were forced to wait their turn.

''This stinks.'' Kaoru said and rocked back and forth in her chair restlessly. ''I thought if we came here early, we could be in and out in a few minutes.'' She sighed and slumped down in her chair, elbows resting on her thighs as she cradles her chin in her palms.

''Oh come on now. Waiting isn't so bad.'' Rini tried to cheer her up. Kaoru gave her a look and the redhead turned her gaze away for a moment. ''We could um...talk to pass the time?'' She offered.

''Hmmm...'' Kaoru pondered, tapping a finger against her cheek in thought. ''We could. But what about?''

''How about we ask each other questions? We don't really know much about each other.''

''That's true. Alright. Then I'll go first, where are you from Miss Rini?'' Kaoru asked, sitting up in her chair as another patient walked by them to get the reception desk.

''I'm from Osaka. My whole family lives there.'' Rini smiled softly, her gaze fixated down near her feet.

''Wow. That's a long way from here. This friend of yours must be very important for you to come all this way.'' Kaoru said, shocked.

Rini nodded and quickly changed the subject. ''Alright, my turn. Um...'' She thought for a moment. ''What's your favorite color Miss Kaoru?''

''Indigo.'' Kaoru said, pointing to her hair ribbon. ''It's always been my favorite, ever since I was a little girl.'' Rini nodded at this and Kaoru went on to her next question. ''How old are you?''

''Me?'' Rini asked, blinking. She wasn't expecting that. ''I'm twenty three.''

''Really?'' Kaoru asked.

''Yes. What about you? I'll count this as my question.''

''I'm seventeen.'' Kaoru said and blushed while wringing her kimono. She was always so embarrassed to tell people her age, wishing that she was older.

Rini nodded and didn't say anything more so Kaoru thought about her next question. She gasped when she thought of one. ''Miss Rini do you-''

The blackette was cut off however when someone asked for the next patient. The redhead gracefully got up from her seat and smiled at Kaoru when she pouted.

''And I had a really good one too.'' The younger girl frowned and crossed her arms, causing Rini to laugh.

''You can ask me later, alright?''

''Alright.''

* * *

''Dr. Gensai is the man we met yesterday when I accidentally punched you.'' Kaoru said as a nurse led them to the room where the doctor was waiting. Rini nodded in recognition as the younger girl continued. ''He's been the doctor of my family for years. He's really good at what he does and is really nice.''

The nurse opened the door for them and led the girls inside. ''Here is Rini Kiyoko, Dr. Takani.''

''Dr. Takani?'' Rini questioned, cocking her head to the side before looking at Kaoru, who suddenly had a bitter expression about her.

''Miss Megumi?'' Kaoru questioned as the nurse shut the door behind them. ''Where's Dr. Gensai?''

''Oh. It's you.'' A young woman with long dark hair and pouty red lips said as she sat up in her chair. ''Dr. Gensai is taking Ayame and Suzume to your dojo as we speak. Why? You have a problem with me doing my job?''

''No.'' Kaoru said, a sour look on her face.

''Good. Now, Miss Rini was it?'' Megumi asked and the girl in question nodded. ''Would you please sit down and tell me what's wrong? Well other than the fact that you're friends with this dope.'' She said and laughed, fox ears popping up on her head from nowhere.

''Miss Megumi!'' Kaoru said and glared at the fox woman.

Rini for one didn't know what to make of this, but sat down anyway and explained what happened.

''I see.'' Megumi sighed and shook her head. ''I'm really not surprised. A vicious girl like Kaoru _would_ do something like punch a complete stranger in the middle of the street. And you wonder why Sir Ken refuses to return your feelings.''

Kaoru clenching her fists. ''It was an _accident_.''

''Really it was.'' Rini said, nodding as Megumi went to fetch some materials for her bruise. ''And she apologized, that's good enough for me.''

Megumi snorted at this. ''If it were me, I would have sued her for sure.''

Rini smiled and shook her head, an anime sweatdrop on her forehead. ''Now that's going a little too far, don't you think?'' She laughed nervously.

''Not at all.'' Megumi said, dabbing at the redheads wound with a cotton-ball. ''You have rights as a human being and being assaulted is punishable by law.''

Kaoru gaped and shrunk back into her chair a little.

''Even _little girl's_ aren't exempt from that.'' Megumi said and laughed when Kaoru got angry at her words.

''Yes but I see no reason to be so hostile if it was just a little accident.'' Rini argued. ''Besides, even if she didn't apologize or act so kind to me, I wouldn't sue her. People make mistakes. Even if she did mean it, I still wouldn't do that. I'm just not that type of person.''

Both the blackettes were silent for a moment as they digested Rini's words.

''I truly admire your kindness, Miss Rini.'' The doctor said and took Rini's hand in her own. ''You obviously aren't appreciated enough by Kaoru if this is the way she treats you.'' She said and suddenly fox ears were on her head again, causing Rini to gape at their sudden appearance. ''Maybe you should come live here with me and we can talk about _grown up_ things and drink _legally_.'' She said, laughing obnoxiously.

''Miss Megumi.'' Kaoru hissed.

''Maybe you should find little girls your own age and play hopscotch or something Kaoru. You might find that you fit in better there.''

''Why you!''

''Oh my.'' Rini sighed, looking up at the ceiling as if it would help her. Life with Kaoru wasn't going to be quiet, that's for sure.

In the end, Megumi recommended that Rini rinse out her mouth after every meal so that any cuts or bruising wouldn't get infected. She put a patch over Rini's wound and gave them a box of ohagi to take home to ''her Sir Ken''. Miss Kaoru wasn't too happy about her claiming Kenshin for her own but took the free food anyways and left before she could be insulted any further, dragging Rini with her as the obnoxious fox lady laughed after them.

* * *

The water was cold against his fingertips as Kenshin scrubbed away at some laundry. Yahiko and Sanosuke were off somewhere, leaving him to sit over the tub of soapy linens all by his lonesome. The rurouni unconsciously washed the lines, his mind focused on other things.

 _'If you're going to go near Cherry, make sure she sees you and that you approach her slowly. Otherwise she will kick you.'_ Rini's words repeated themselves in his mind, distracting him momentarily from the task at hand. ' _Why would she say that? It's obvious that she came to Tokyo intending to fight someone and nothing else. Otherwise she wouldn't have brought that sword with her._ ' Kenshin let the cloth he was washing fall into the bucket as he stared off into the distance. ' _I have to keep my guard up around her, that I do, and not just her..._ '

Kenshin looked back over his shoulder at Cherry, who was happily munching on some apples in the courtyard. Rini must have left them there for her this morning.

''Uncle Ken! Uncle Ken!''

The addressed turned his head towards the sound of little feet running towards him and smiled when he saw Ayame and Suzume rushing up to hug him.

''Good afternoon you two.'' Kenshin said as the two girls embraced him.

''Uncle Ken, let's play!'' Ayame said, tugging on his clothing.

''In a minute, okay? I'm almost done here, that I am.'' Kenshin said, closing his eyes as he smiled. He caught sight of Dr. Gensai near the gate to the backyard and waved. The two of them made short conversation before the old man left, trusting his granddaughters in the rurouni's care for the day.

''Hurry up, Uncle Ken.'' Suzume said and twirled around for no reason other than she was bored. She suddenly stopped and tugged on the redhead's shirt when she noticed Cherry. ''Hey Uncle Ken, what's that?'' She asked, pointing at the mare and tugging on Kenshin's shirt.

''Hm? Oh, that's a horse, Suzume. Her name is Cherry, that it is.'' The redhead said, not stopping in his scrubbing to look up at the black clydesdale. ''She belongs to Miss Kaoru's new friend, that she does.''

''A horsy?'' Ayame said, gasping and putting her hands on her cheeks. ''Can we ride her Uncle Ken?''

''Yea can we? Can we?'' Suzume said, grasping the sides of the bucket that Kenshin was washing clothes in and rocking back and forth while holding onto it.

Kenshin stopped washing and smiled sadly at the two girls. ''I'm sorry.'' he said. ''But Cherry isn't the type of horse that likes to play. It's best that you stay away from her, that it is.''

''But she wants to play with _you_ Uncle Ken!'' Ayame said and pointed behind Kenshin, where Cherry now stood.

''Oro?'' Kenshin said in confusion as Cherry placed her nose on his head and sniffed. ' _I didn't even hear her come. How did she-_ ' His train of thought was lost when the huge horse bit on his ponytail and yanked it.

The redhead let out a pained 'oro' as the girls laughed at his expense. The horse kept tugging until she could see the rurouni's face and then snorted, releasing him.

Kenshin rubbed the back of his head. ''That hurt, that it did.''

''Funny horsy!'' Suzume giggled as she and her sister continued to laugh.

Cherry ignored all three of them as she placed her mouth against the soapy water and lapped at it.

''No you shouldn't drink that!'' Kenshin said and tried to pull the overgrown horse away from the water. He accidentally pulled on her black mane in his attempt to get her away and the animal's eyes turned red in anger.

The redhead saw this and slowly backed away from her. ''Now Cherry, I... I didn't mean...'' He said, holding up his hands in surrender, a sheepish smile on his face.

For a moment, nothing happened, but only for a moment. In the next second Cherry moved her head behind Kenshin and knocked him forward with her nose, sending him face first into the soapy water.

''Hahahahahahaaa!'' Both the girls burst out laughing, holding their stomachs as Kenshin got all wet and soapy. The black horse whinnied as if she was laughing at him too.

''Oro...'' Kenshin said, pulling himself out of the liquid and looking at his wet clothing. ' _I have a feeling that horse isn't ordinary, that it isn't..._ ' He thought to himself, shedding anime tears over his ruined pink shirt.

* * *

A few hours later found Kenshin sitting on the deck, trying to tame his hair. His shirt was hanging up with the rest of the laundry to dry and he hadn't bothered to put another one on. His hakama were a little wet too but it was nothing too serious.

Amethyst eyes watched as Cherry played with the little girls, an exasperated look on their owner's face. The black horse had been skiddish with the kids at fist, but had warmed up to them a little bit after a while and they were now playing some game together.

''Hey Kenshin.'' Sanosuke said, coming up to the battousai out of nowhere. ''Woah. What happened to you?''

Kenshin frowned, big fat tears running down his cheeks as he had flashbacks to the horrifying event moments ago. ''Cherry...'' Was all the rurouni offered in explanation.

"Ah."

Kenshin shook his head, casting away the tears as a thought occurred to him. ''By the way Sano, where have you been all this time?'' He asked, bringing his hands up to try and tame his red mane once again.

''Nowhere really.'' Sano said, shrugging as he sat down next to the wanderer. He had actually been snooping around the dojo for a snack but didn't find anything worth eating.

The brunette and redhead fell into silence before the younger male started speaking again. ''You seem like you're thinkin' pretty hard about somethin. What's up?''

Kenshin stopped combing through his hair and let his hands drop to his sides. ''Sano, if you knew someone was carrying a concealed weapon, how would you deal with it?''

Sanosuke laid down on the deck and put his hands underneath his head, frowning. He couldn't think of anything that would lead the other man to ask that question. ''...Depends. Does this person seem dangerous or not?''

''Not from what you know.'' Kenshin said, tying his hair back into it's normal style.

''Then I'd give them a shot and see if they do anything. I wouldn't judge them for something like that anyways. Hell, you have a visible sword on you and the missy still trusted you. So why shouldn't I give this guy a shot?'' Sano asked, shrugging. ''Besides, maybe it's only for self defense or somethin' like that. You never know...''

''I see.'' Kenshin said, gazing out into the courtyard.

''Why'd ya ask?''

''No reason.'' Kenshin said and smiled at the other man, causing him to raise an eyebrow in question.

''Hey Kenshin, Sanosuke!''

Both men turned to see Yahiko down the hall. He had his wooden sword in his hand and a big grin on his face. ''The girls are back! And they brought food!''

Sanosuke was up like a shot and barreling down the hallway. ''Why didn't ya say so? Out of the way, shrimp!'' He said, pushing Yahiko to try and get into the dining room where the girls were.

''Don't call me shrimp, rooster head!'' Yahiko yelled, pushing Sano back and ended up getting the two of them stuck in the doorway as they both tried to get in at the same time.

''Then move out of the way.''

''No you!''

''Boys, boys. There's enough for everybody.'' Rini said and chuckled when she saw the two of them fighting.

''Yea so quit messing up my house.'' Kaoru said, getting irritated. ''Hey wait a minute." She started, getting up from her seat next to Rini. "I thought I told you to get out before I came back, Sanosuke!'' The blackette said, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

''Oh come on. You can't kick me out now. The panda said there was enough for everybody!''

''Oh yes I can!''

''Panda?'' Rini asked, blinking as Sanosuke and Kaoru went on a yelling rampage.

''I'm guessing he's calling you a red panda?'' Yahiko asked, pointing to her hair and shrugging as he sneakily unboxed the food while everyone was distracted. ''He calls every girl he meets some sort of animal. Ugly over there is a racoon.'' He said, snickering as he went to steal the first bite.

In the blink of an eye, Yahiko had a huge bump on his head from Kaoru's punch. ''Don't call me that.'' She huffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. ''I'm much too beautiful to be a racoon.''

''Yea. Okay.'' Yahiko and Sanosuke said sarcastically.

''What was that?'' Kaoru said, cracking her knuckles.

From the doorway, Kenshin watched his abnormal family. He suddenly blinked and moved when he felt two small hands pushing him out of the way.

Ayame and Suzume ran into the room to see if there really was food and went over to Rini when they saw her. Kenshin watched and half listened to their meeting as he thought about what Sanosuke had said earlier.

' _I wouldn't judge for something like that._ '

''Oh, I'm Rini. Nice to meet you.''

''I'm Ayame''

''And I'm Suzume! Hey, are you Cherry's mama?''

Rini laughed and nodded.

' _Hell, you have a visible sword on you and the missy still trusted you._ '

''Maybe I can take you sometime.''

''Really?''

''Sure.'' Rini nodded at the two girls, causing them to squeal in excitement. The redhead looked up, catching Kenshin's gaze as he stood in the doorway and gave him a smile.

Kenshin blinked and then slowly gave her a small one of his own back.

''Uh Kenshin...why don't you have a shirt on?''

* * *

 **Yay chapter two done. I realize that there isn't much going on in the chap and I apologize for that. I want to get everyone used to Rini before I start revealing anything about who she really is and all that good stuff. I plan to have this come out every weekend if I can, maybe even sooner. I have the middle of the story all set up but I kind of don't know how to end it yet so we'll see how that goes. I really hope you're liking this so far and if you do please please please leave a review. It gives me the motivation to update faster! Well anyways til next time. Ja!~**

 **~Migoto Nami**

 **Next time: Yahiko gets some friendly advice from Rini**

* * *

 **Random Short:**

Kenshin hummed to himself quietly as he finished the laundry. Cherry was playing with the children, leaving him free to accomplish his task. He hung up the rest of it and wiped his forehead as he made his way onto the deck.

''Uncle Ken?''

''Hmmm?'' Kenshin asked and turned around to see Ayame and Suzume looked wide eyed at him.

''There's a spider on your hand.'' She said, frightened.

''What?'' He asked, bringing his hand up to his face where there was indeed a spider. A spider that took almost the entire back of his hand. He blinked and he could have sworn the spider did as well.

…

''AH!'' Kenshin screamed in a surprisingly girly, high pitched voice as he shook his hand to try and get it off.

On the other side of the house, Sano heard the scream and rushed over. ''What's going on?'' He asked angrily and then came to a stop when he saw Kenshin screaming like a girl and shaking his hand frantically as he ran around the back yard in circles.

''Wha?''

''Sanosuke!'' Yahiko yelled, coming to a stop next to the taller guy. ''What's the matter? Who's yelling?''

''...Battousai the Manslayer.'' Sanosuke said with a -_- look on his face as he pointed at his friend.

''You know, sometimes he embarrasses me.'' Yahiko sighed, having a similar expression.

''OH GOD IT'S ON MY FACE, THAT IT IS!''


	3. Gifts and Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my awesome car, Big Bertha. Who is awesome. RK is owned by Watsuki.**

 **Songs: Elastic Heart by Sia, I See You by Luke Bryan**

* * *

The wind blew the warm afternoon air slowly around in circles, heating it from the cold that had engulfed it during the many hours of the moonlit night. The sun's rays were beating down on the earth soothingly, adding to the peacefulness. Today marked two months since Rini started living at the Kamiya Dojo.

Rini and Kaoru grow closer every day, and Cherry is much friendlier to everyone in the household. Miss Megumi has also spent more time with Rini and the three girls meet up at least once every few days. Yahiko has grown to like Rini as well and they often split up the task of cleaning the dojo together.

Sanosuke continues to mooch off from Kaoru and poke fun at Rini, although all she does is brush off his teasing, which makes him even more puzzled about her. Ayame and Suzume come over every day to play with Cherry and have become close with the redhead as well, even going as far as to call her 'Aunty Rini'. As for Kenshin... the two of them have come to a standstill. They are civil towards one another and tolerate each other's presence, but that's about it.

This crisp afternoon found Rini and Yahiko rummaging through the streets of Tokyo, grocery shopping for Kaoru.

''Let's see...'' Rini said as she looked at her grocery list. ''All we need now is some radishes and tofu. Then we can head back.'' she said and folded the piece of paper, knowing full well that her companion was glaring at her.

Yahiko was carrying a big basket filled to the brim with vegetables and fish. It was a miracle that he could hold the thing up on his own, let alone carry it.

''Hey Rini, you better not be thinking that I'm going to carry all of this back myself.'' The young swordsman complained, arms shaking under the basket. He was wobbling back and forth in a diagonal pattern as he walked, trying to keep his balance.

''Why of course not silly.'' Rini said, cracking a smile. ''I'll carry the tofu back and you can handle the rest.'' She laughed, causing Yahiko to scowl at her.

''You've been hanging out with Megumi too much.''

''Yes. I suppose I have.'' The redheaded girl waved him off as he fumed beside her. ''Of course I'll help you carry it, Yahiko.'' She went to grab one of the handles of the basket.

Yahiko was satisfied with this answer until he saw someone familiar walking towards them from up the road. He laughed nervously and shrunk away from Rini, causing her to blink in confusion, her hand just hanging there in the air.

''Nah. I was just joking.'' The little boy explained, heaving up the basket and pretending to look all manly with his chest puffed out. ''I can handle this no problem. Whoa!'' He lost his balance almost immediately, having underestimated the weight.

Rini grabbed a hold of one of the sides of the basket quickly and helped him regain his footing. ''If you say so.'' She chuckled, causing Yahiko to pout.

' _Oh great. Now I look like a dork in front of Tsubame. And right when I really need to make a good impression on her..._ ' He thought and hung his head. He put the basket on the ground as Tae and Tsubame approached them.

''Miss Rini, Yahiko.'' Tae said as she and her coworker made their way over to the two. Yahiko scratched the back of his head and looked down at the vegetable basket, refusing to meet Tsubame's eyes.

''Hello Miss Tae, Tsubame.'' Rini greeted in response, smiling at them. ''What brings you two out here?''

''We're just shopping around before we have to head in for work. It's nice for a lady to purchase things for herself every once in a while, right Tsubame?'' Tae asked the younger girl, whose copper colored eyes were focused on Yahiko instead of the conversation.

The young brunette blushed when the older brunette tapped her on her shoulder to get her attention, before she nodded at her question. ''Uh-huh.'' Tsubame said and showed Rini a bag that was filled with jewelry.

''Oh!'' Rini said, pulling out a small box that had a necklace inside. She opened it and saw a green colored stone pendant with a silver chain. ''I love this color. Is it yours Tsubame?''

Said girl nodded.

Yahiko put his hands behind his head and looked away, frowning. He didn't really want to listen to a bunch of girls talk about sissy things, but what was said next caught his attention.

Rini smiled and pulled out the necklace, holding it up. ''I was actually going to buy this when I had enough money. Oh well.'' She sighed and put it back in the box. ''Great minds think alike I suppose. Green has always been my favorite color.''

''Really? Mine too.'' Tsubame said shyly.

''Well imagine that.'' Tae said and all three girls laughed with each other.

Yahiko looked between Rini and Tsubame, hatching an idea.

''Well we won't keep you. It looks like you two have to finish grocery shopping.'' Tae said, her gaze focused on the heavy looking basket sitting on the ground.

''Yea.'' Rini said, nodding. ''That would probably be for the best.'' She gave Tsubame back her jewelry.

''I'll see you around, Miss Rini... Yahiko.'' Tsubame said, blushing at him as she fiddled with the bag in her grasp.

''Yea. I'll talk to you later Tsubame.'' The young swordsman said, blushing a little as well. ''Bye Miss Tae.''

''Bye!''

Rini and Yahiko watched the two of them go for a moment before the elder turned to the swordsman. ''Well let's get going. We have to get these to Kenshin so he can get dinner going.'' The redhead said, grabbing hold of one of the basket's handles.

Yahiko helped her heave the basket up and absentmindedly followed the redhead, thinking.

* * *

''Kenshin! We're back!'' Rini said, carrying her half of the groceries into the house. She put them down on the table and looked behind her. ''Where...?'' She asked to herself. She could have sworn that Yahiko was right behind her. His groceries were already on the table so he must have run off somewhere.

''Welcome back, Miss Rini.'' Kenshin said when she stepped out into the yard. He smiled at her before he went back to doing the laundry. ''Did you get everything alright?''

Rini was silent for a moment as she watched him preform his task. She felt a pull against her clothing and looked down to see Cherry nudging her. The redhead smiled at her horse, orange-topaz eyes softening as she put a hand on the clydesdale's nose before walking over to the man.

''Kenshin. Do you need any help?'' She asked hesitantly, coming to stand beside him.

Kenshin blinked and looked up at her from his spot on the ground. He tilted his head to the side in question.

The day after she had first come to the dojo, he had decided to give her a chance and let her stay with them. This didn't mean that the samurai trusted her in any way, however, and he still kept to his spot in front of her door every night. Rini herself seemed to understand this very well and in response, she kept her distance from him, only conversing with him when it was necessary.

Kenshin continued to stare for a few moments before he said, ''Well let's see...'' He thought for a minute. ''I still need to finish this, make the bath and prepare the food.'' He mumbled to himself before looking up at her. ''So if you could prepare Miss Kaoru's bath while I finish up here and start dinner, that'd really be help, that it would.''

Rini smiled at this and nodded. ''Sure.'' She said and went off to preform her own task. Kaoru had talked with her the other day about how she and Kenshin didn't seem to get along with each other. The redheads talked to one another, but no more than necessary and they usually avoided each other as much as possible. The blackette had politely stated that if they didn't make nice soon, then she would rip off their heads. Now, Rini rather liked her head attached to her body, so she promised her friend that she would try and make more of an effort.

' _It's not much, but it's a start._ ' Rini thought and headed off to make the bath for Miss Kaoru.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Rini, Yahiko had been watching her from the dojo, waiting to make his move. He had been thinking by himself up until now and he was finally ready for action. The boy walked up to the redhead, who was blowing air onto a fire through a reed, and stopped right next to her.

''Uh, Rini?'' He asked, scratching the back of his head and blushing.

''Hmm?'' The woman responded, not looking at him as she continued with her task.

''What do...girls like?''

Rini stopped, her ruby colored braid falling to the side as she looked up at him, lowering her reed onto her lap. ''What do girls like?'' She repeated and he nodded. The redhead bit the inside her cheek, guessing where this conversation was going to lead and wanting no part in it. ''Shouldn't you be asking Miss Kaoru about this?'' She asked hesitantly, a sheepish smile on her face. ''You two are closer than you and I are.''

Yahiko frowned and crossed his arms, glaring off to the right. ''Kaoru would just make fun of me if I asked her advice about a girl...'' He protested.

''Oh.'' Rini said, getting up and dusting off her kimono. ''So it's advice you want.''

Yahiko was quiet for a few moments before he hesitantly nodded and didn't say anything more.

Rini bit the inside of her cheek and thought about his question. ''It depends on what this girl is like. Everybody is different and likes different things. Think about some of the things this girl likes and try and make it into a present for her.''

''Huh?'' Yahiko asked, confused, as he kicked up some dirt with his feet unconsciously. Talking about something like this with someone else was really uncomfortable and nerve-wracking.

Rini brought her finger up to her lip and fought to try and explain it to him, her topaz colored eyes turned upwards in thought. ''For example. I like the color green.'' She started, pointing to herself and he nodded, following along. ''You could look for a gift that's the color green and I would like it.''

''Okay! I get it!'' Yahiko said, nodding.

Rini smiled at him and put a head and ruffled his spiky black locks. ''Think about the type of girl Tsubame is, Yahiko. You'll figure something out, I know it.''

The young swordsman blushed and shook off the woman's hand from his hair, pink dusting his tanned cheeks. ''It's not for Tsubame!'' He quickly left and Rini couldn't help chuckling after him as he stalked away.

* * *

Later that night, the rest of the Kamiya Dojo residents ate dinner together without Yahiko. Both Kaoru and Kenshin were concerned about where he was but Rini assured them that he was alright and was actually going to see a girl. She would have kept this a secret for the boy's sake, since he had seemed embarrassed about it, but she and Kenshin were on shaky ground enough as it is. It wouldn't help matters if the samurai thought that she had done something to Yahiko.

Kenshin had left the young boy's dinner out for him and didn't question her further, most likely already knowing who he was going to see. He was beginning to trust her a little and that made both the girls happy.

Rini was presently in Kaoru's room, tying her hair in a bun for the night. Her roommate was in the bathroom presently, and Kenshin was in his own room doing...whatever it is he does. He would no doubt still sit outside her door tonight anyway so he probably wasn't doing anything important.

The redheaded woman pulled on her sleepwear and had just finished changing when her shoji door suddenly slid open. She jumped nearly five feet and turned to see Yahiko standing there, breathing heavy.

''Yahiko!'' She scolded, unconsciously pulling the fabric of her sleepwear tighter over her frame. ''You shouldn't just barge in here, what if I...'' The redhead stopped herself when he ran over to her and hugged her.

''It's working, Rini! She really liked it!'' Yahiko said and shook her a little bit in his arms. He was just that excited.

''That's great Yahiko!'' She exclaimed and placed her hands on his shoulders. ''What did you get her?''

''Uh... a green teddy bear.'' He wasn't too specific as he let go of the woman, eyes darting off to the side.

''Oh how cute. But wait, where did you get it?'' The redhead looked down at him in confusion. She had expected him to make the girl something or go pick flowers in a meadow for her.

''Uh...'' Yahiko scratched the back of his head. ''I bought it.''

Two ruby colored eyebrows rose on Rini's face. ''...Where did you get the money for it?'' He knew for a fact that Yahiko didn't have a part time job. He always spent most of his day doing chores or training.

''Um...''

''Yahiko get out!'' Both occupants of the room looked up to see Kaoru in the doorway wearing just a towel, a look of irritation on her face.

''We will talk more about this later.'' Rini leaned down and whispered to the boy before she ushered him out of the room.

* * *

The next morning found Kaoru, Kenshin, Rini and Yahiko all sitting down to breakfast together. Sanosuke wasn't present today, which made Kaoru ecstatic. It had been Rini's turn to make breakfast this morning and it tasted almost as good as Kenshin's cooking. Almost.

''So you guys.'' Kaoru said, putting her elbows on the table and getting a serious look on her face. She laced her fingers together and rested her chin on top of them. ''I took a look at my purse this morning and realized that some of my money is gone.'' At this, Rini pensively looked over to Yahiko, who gulped and ducked his head, shoveling food into his mouth nervously.

''A robbery?'' Kenshin asked, his chopsticks stopping halfway in their travel to his mouth. He looked at Rini out of the corner of his eye and she frowned. Great. And just when they were making progress too...

''How much?'' Rini spoke up, gaze going back to the other girl.

''I think about 15.'' Kaoru said, looking up at the ceiling in thought. She had been so angry when she first found out that she didn't really remember the exact amount. The blackette had left her wallet out on the deck the previous day when she had gone to work. She had been in such a rush that morning that she had forgotten to take it with her.

''Who could have done this?'' Kenshin asked.

''I don't know.'' Kaoru said and crossed her arms. ''But when I find out who did it...'' She trailed off, cracking her knuckles as her teeth suddenly looked like fangs.

Rini turned fully to Yahiko and gave him a look. He looked at her with frightened red irises in return. The two of them were silent for a few moments, having an argument through their eyes, before the redhead sighed and got up from the table.

''Eh? Rini? What's wrong?'' Kaoru asked, confused.

The redhead wrung her kimono with her hands gently in thought as she put the final pieces together in her head. ''I think I might know the culprit.'' She said and left, leaving her three room mates in silence.

Rini quickly went into her room and took out her wallet. She grabbed the amount of money Kaoru was missing and then found Cherry in the courtyard eating her own breakfast. The redhead barely shivered as the crisp morning wind blew against her. She went over to the mare and looked at her for a moment in silence. ''I need you to help me.'' She asked, tone serious and quiet, for she knew that if she spoke too loud, the others might hear.

The horse immediately understood and tossed her head. ''I'm sorry Kana.'' She said to the animal before having the clydesdale chew on the bills. When they looked believable enough, she grabbed a hold of the horse's mane and pulled her back towards the dining room, an angry expression on her face.

She slid open the shoji door and frowned as she held up the wet money in one hand and Cherry's hair in the other. ''Yep.'' She said and glared at her riding companion. ''I knew it.'' She said, tone infuriated.

Kaoru gasped and got up. She took the money from Rini's hand and counted it. ''5, 10, 15. It's all here. Cherry how could you?'' She gave the horse a disapproving look and slapped her on the forehead in a manner that was far too gentle to be threatening. The assistant-master didn't have the heart to hurt the poor girl, even if she did make her money all gross with her slobber. She loved that horse as if it was her own.

''I know.'' Rini said and sighed. ''If I'd told you once Cherry, I've told you a thousand times. Money is **not** food! So don't eat it.'' She passed a glance toward Kenshin and was relieved when she saw that he was eating again, obviously not showing interest in the subject anymore..

''Don't be so mean to her Rini. I left my purse out on the deck when I went to give lessons yesterday, so it's partially my fault.'' Kaoru scolded herself and pet Cherry's mane in apology.

Rini was silent for a moment, looking at Yahiko, who was looking at her as if she was the goddess of savior.

''Well she should know better.'' Rini's voice was hard as she said this, looking directly at Yahiko and causing him to look down in shame.

* * *

After breakfast, Rini was spending some alone time with Cherry in the courtyard. She had waved Kaoru off to work a little while ago and Kenshin was playing with Ayame and Suzume on the other side of the yard. The little girls had tried to coax her into playing with them too, but she declined.

The redhead brushed her horse's mane softly, watching as the soft black strands weaved through the comb. ''Um, Rini...'' The young woman didn't bother to turn around and face the person behind her. She could tell who it was.

''Yahiko. I'm disappointed in you. I _know_ you know better than stealing. Even if it was for love.'' She pet Cherry's neck when the horse nibbled on the end of her ruby colored hair.

''I know that!'' Yahiko said and clenched his fist. He dropped his head and looked down. ''I know that. It's just...I wanted to see her smile.''

He looked up from the ground when he felt fingers on his chin. He blinked his eyes when he saw Rini smile at him. ''I know. Just...ask next time you want to impress her. I'll gladly help you out... as long as it's not too expensive.'' She laughed and he couldn't help joining in.

''So...you're not mad?'' Yahiko asked when the laughter died down.

''No.'' Rini said, holding up a finger. ''I won't even tell Kaoru about this.''

''Really?'' The young boy was surprised.

''As long as you tell Kenshin, I won't tell Kaoru.''

''What?!'' Yahiko exclaimed, shocked. He didn't want to tell Kenshin about this. The guy was his role model and he didn't want the samurai to think any less of him.

''You don't expect me to let you off scott free do you?'' Rini laughed.

''You really **have** been hanging out with Megumi too much.'' Yahiko grumbled and yelped when the redhead turned him around and pushed him in the direction of the dojo.

''Yes. Now go. Before I change my mind.'' She said menacingly and he immediately ran off.

''Hey, Kenshin!''

Rini smiled to herself and lent back against Cherry as she watched Yahiko explain the situation to the other redhead. This way, there was a punishment for Yahiko and she was also let off the hook entirely. At least now things could go back to normal, she hoped...

* * *

As it turned out. things didn't go out exactly as she wanted them to. Yahiko kept asking her question after question about what she liked for presents from guys. She had told him that not every girl would like what she likes but she did give examples. Flowers, food, books. He took it all in stride even though she warned him that Tsubame might not like it. She even caught him snooping through her clothes to see what colors she wore so he could get flowers that matched.

Rini knew that Yahiko was comparing her and Tsubame as if they were the same person and she couldn't be mad at him, really. He was just a little kid and he didn't know any better. Girls were hard to understand, even for adult men. But this was going a bit too far...

Also, for some reason, whenever Yahiko asked her advice, he seemed like he was really desperate, like he needed help right then and there or else she would dump him or something. That was partially the reason why she kept helping him, but even that had it's limits.

The redheaded woman sighed as she lazily used one hand to scrub some laundry. Her other hand was resting on her cheek as she balanced her elbow on the rim of the laundry bucket.

''Something the matter, Miss Rini? You've been sighing a lot lately, that you have.''

Rini looked at Kenshin and then down at the soapy water where they were both scrubbing laundry together. Kenshin had actually asked her to help him after she finished wiping the floors. She had been surprised but also happy that he was also making an effort to get along with her. ''Yes. I'm sorry that I'm not being of much help.'' She said and bit the inside of her cheek gently.

''It's alright. We're still getting the laundry done faster than if I were doing it alone, that we are.'' Kenshin said and smiled at her. ''So what's wrong?''

Rini bit her lip and looked up at him to see he was waiting patiently. She took a deep breath and dropped her hand into the soapy water. ''It's just that Yahiko...''

''Rini!'' Speak of the devil...

''Yes Yahiko?'' She asked, already knowing what he wanted.

''Can I talk to you? Please?'' He asked, grinning sheepishly and she gave him a small smile.

''Alright.'' She said and went to stand up but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw something missing from her finger. ''My ring!'' She exclaimed, sitting back down again and pawing at the water for it.

''Your ring?'' Kenshin asked, tilting his head to the side. Come to think of it, he did remember there being a ring on her finger before they started washing. She wore it every day so it must be important to her. He swiped at the water as well, trying to help find it.

''I'll help too!'' Yahiko said and sat down.

After a little while of searching, the apprentice felt something hard and round with his fingers. He went to pick it up out of the water and give it back to Rini but then his brilliant brain hatched an idea again.

''Find it?'' Rini asked desperately, not seeing Yahiko sneakily pull his hand from the water and put something in his pocket.

''No. I don't see it.'' Kenshin said, frowning.

''It has to be here somewhere.'' Rini said, not caring that she was getting the sleeves of her kimono wet in her desperation.

''Uh...I'll go get some help!'' Yahiko said suddenly and got up, running out of the house.

Both the redheads looked at him in confusion for a moment before Rini frowned and stood up. ''Kenshin. I'm going to go ask him something. Can you keep looking?'' She asked, a sorry look on her face.

''Of course, Miss Rini. I'll try my best to find your ring, that I will.''

''Thanks.'' She said, giving him a genuine smile before heading after Yahiko.

* * *

''So you're saying, kid.'' A overweight old man with glasses said, trying to get this straight as he held up a shiny ring to the light. ''That you want a ring that looks just like this one?'' He asked, rubbing his mustache in between his thumb and forefinger.

''Yea. And could ya hurry it up?'' Yahiko asked, wanting to get this back to Rini before she noticed anything suspicious.

''Do you know how much this ring costs, sunny?'' The old man asked, frowning at the small boy.

''It doesn't matter, just-!''

''Here you are!'' Yahiko winced when he heard Rini's voice as she came into the jewelry shop. ''Yahiko, _what_ are you doing?''

''Do you know this boy, young lady?'' The store clerk asked, pushing up his glasses on his nose.

''Yes, I do.'' Rini said as she walked over to the counter. ''And that's my ring.'' The old man gave her the ring without any complaints and she slipped it back onto her finger.

''Well this young man was trying to get an exact replica of it here. Would you like me to order something like that for you?'' The old man asked politely.

''No thank you.'' The redhead said, shaking her head as she grabbed Yahiko's arm, pulling him out of the store.

When they were outside the dojo, Rini released him and looked down at him with a glare, crossing her arms. ''Yahiko. How could you steal my ring? After all I've done for you.'' She asked, waiting for an explanation.

''I'm sorry Rini.'' The little boy said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Rini took a few moments to calm down before crouching down to his eye level and giving him a gentle look. ''Alright, little man. Why don't you tell me exactly what's going on here?'' Yahiko opened his mouth to protest but she shook her head. ''You act as if the world is crashing down whenever you ask me for advice with Tsubame. Explain to me why.''

Yahiko was silent for a long time before he whispered. ''There's another guy.'' Rini blinked at this but stayed silent so he could continue. ''I've been giving her things like flowers and stuff but I always see him together with her all the time. It's like she doesn't care, no matter how hard I try.''

Rini sighed and stood up. ''Well Yahiko, I'm sorry, but after this, I'm not sure you deserve my help anymore.'' She said, crossing her arms .

Yahiko gasped and looked at her in desperation. ''No, Rini please!'' He cried but she shook her head and turned away.

''I am not helping you if your jealously is going to lead you to steal from me, Yahiko.''

''Rini, I'm sorry!'' He said but she shook her head and refused to look at him. ''My jealousy isn't...I'm not...Wait! Rini! Jealousy! That's it!'' He exclaimed and ran in front of her.

''It's what?'' One ruby colored eyebrow was raised in confusion.

''Rini if we can make Tsubame jealous then she'll realize that she really likes me and not that other guy.'' Yahiko said, shaking his head when Rini gave him an unsure look. ''If you help me, I'll never bother you again. Promise.'' He put his hands together in a praying manner.

''I don't know...how would we even do that?'' She inquired.

''Rini, will you pretend to be my girlfriend?'' The young swordsman asked, taking her hand in both of his own, pleading eyes looking up at her.

* * *

From a few feet away, Sanosuke Sagara was making his way to the Kamiya dojo. He hadn't been over there in a few days because he had been gambling with his pals in the next town over. ''Damn. I didn't even win anything. So much for that...'' He grumbled to himself, heaving his bag further up onto his shoulder when the dojo came into view.

''I wonder if the missy will let me scoff some food from her.'' The brunette grinned to himself as he thought of the endless, food-related possibilities. ''Hey, isn't that..?'' He asked himself when he saw familiar looking red hair near the entrance of the dojo. He thought that it might be Kenshin for a moment but upon closer inspection, he realized it was Rini instead. She was wearing a pink kimono and talking to Yahiko about something.

He raised his hand and waved at both her and Yahiko, getting ready to call out to them when he heard something he never thought he'd hear in a million years.

''Okay, Yahiko. I'll be your girlfriend.''

' _Say what?_ ' Sanosuke thought to himself and hid behind a corner before he was spotted, listening in on the conversation in secret.

Yahiko didn't seem to notice this and punched the air in excitement. This plan was going to work. He knew it! He suddenly realized that he probably looked like a weirdo when Rini started laughing. He put his hand down quickly in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head, blushing. ''Great. So let's uh... go on a 'date' tomorrow afternoon.''

''Sounds like a plan.'' Rini said and chuckled when Yahiko almost ran into the wall behind him when he went to hastily make his escape inside.

The redhead smiled and shook her head after him as he scampered inside. She looked to her left when she heard someone coming over to her and blinked to find Sanosuke.

''Hey you.'' She said, smiling at him. ''I haven't seen you in a while, Sano.''

''Yea, uh. I just got back.'' Sano said, refusing to look at her. What on earth could she be thinking?! Yahiko was thirteen years younger than her for kami's sake! What the hell! ' _She must be drunk or somethin..._ ' He mused to himself. ' _There's no way a girl like her would go out with him if she wasn't..._ '

''Sano...''

' _Come to think of it, why do I care so much?_ '

''Sano?''

''Huh?'' Said man looked down at the redhead in front of him, getting lost in her eyes for a second before shaking his head to try and rid himself of these thoughts. He didn't like Rini like that and he CERTAINLY wasn't jealous or anything...right?

''I asked if you wanted to eat with us? Kenshin is probably going to start dinner soon.'' Rini asked, oblivious to the fighter's thoughts.

''Uh...yea. Sure.'' He agreed, following her into the dojo. He said 'hi' to everyone but wasn't really paying all that much attention. His thoughts were on a taken redhead and why it bugged him to no end that Yahiko was apparently dating her.

* * *

The next day found Rini and Yahiko going on their 'date' to the Akabeko around lunch time. They had told Kenshin and Koaru that they were going out to 'get some food', and that they would be back later, so as not to raise suspicion. ''Okay so we gotta act all coupley.'' Yahiko said, determined. ''Or else Tsubame won't get jealous.''

''I don't think that's even a word, Yahiko.'' Rini said, laughing when he got all defensive. ''So what is your problem then if we need to act all 'coupley'?'' She asked, gesturing to this big space between them. They were walking nearly four feet apart.

''I just uh... I didn't wanna freak you out.'' The young boy said, flustered.

''Is this your first date, Yahiko?'' The redhead asked, tilting her head to the side, knowing topaz eyes watching him.

''No!'' Yahiko said, waving his hands back and forth. ''No. I just...okay yea.'' He said when Rini gave him a condescending look. ''So I don't know what I'm supposed to do...'' He looked down at the ground and refused to meet her eye.

''Well.'' Rini said, bringing a finger to her lips as she thought. ''You just basically have fun together while you try and get to know the each other. That's all a date is really.'' She said and shrugged, maneuvering herself in and out of the crowd.

''That's it?'' Yahiko didn't look so believing as he crossed his arms behind his head. ''Don't you usually...'' He looked away again. ''Kiss or something?''

Rini laughed. ''If you want to. Why? Did you want to kiss me, Yahiko?'' She laughed again when he stuck out his tongue at her.

''As if I'd want to do that!'' He defended himself. ''I'm doing this for Tsubame.''

''Alright alright.'' Rini said. ''But if we're going to make this work, you're going to have to stop being so distant. She'll never be jealous if we don't look like we're together.''

''Uh...okay.'' The young swordsman said and hesitantly walked over to her so they were walking really close together. ''Now what?''

''You tell me.'' Rini didn't want to make the boy do anything he didn't want to do. This was awkward enough as it was. ''Just pretend I'm Tsubame. How would you like to walk with her?''

Yahiko flushed and hid his face under his bangs. ''I...uh...Could I...?''

Rini didn't know exactly what he wanted but she nodded anyway. She smiled at him when he hesitantly laced their fingers together as they walked. To a normal passerby, they could be seen as mother and child, but to friends who knew them, it was a weird sight indeed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sanosuke and a couple of his gambling buddies were catching a bite to eat at the Akabeko. He leaned his chin on the palm of his hand while his elbow was resting on his thigh. He wasn't really paying attention to what his pals were saying because he was trying(failing) to figure out how much money he owed the restaurant. Tae had yelled at him a little while ago about his tab being too big and if she didn't get paid soon, he was going to have problems.

''And then I said, 'Why are there sharks in fresh water'?!'' One of his friends said, laughing as he remembered the funny scene. The others didn't think it was so funny and an awkward silence ensued.

''Fumio...you're dumb.'' Some else said and the rest of the group laughed at the man's expense.

''Hey who's that?'' Fumio asked, trying to get the attention off of himself when he saw two new people enter the eating establishment.

''Hey, don't you know her, Sano? And that kid she's with?''

''Hmmm?'' Sano asked, turning around to see what they were gawking about. His chopsticks almost broke in his hand as he saw Rini and Yahiko walk in, hand in hand. Tae came over to seat them and gave the two a weird look. He couldn't exactly hear what was said after that but Tae and Rini giggled while Yahiko blushed.

The rooster-head finally broke his chopsticks in half with his fist when he saw the two of them get a booth together and Yahiko sit extremely close to Rini and put his arm around her like he owned her! He slammed his fists down on the table in irritation.

'Why _is this pissing me off so much? Why?_ ' Sanosuke thought, more angry at himself than at the couple across from him.

''Uh...Sano?'' One of his gambling buddies asked, blinking at him.

''Yea what?'' He snapped.

''You're burning your hand.''

''Huh?'' Sano asked, anger deflating as he looked down to see his hands on the burner for the food.

…

''Ow! Hot! Hot! Hot!'' The Sagara screamed, taking his hands off the burner and shaking them to and fro.

* * *

Across the way, Yahiko nervously wrapped his arm around Rini's back as he re-positioned himself. ''Hey, are you sure about this?'' He asked, looking around for their waitress. Some people were giving him odd looks but he only cared about what Tsubame thought.

Rini nodded and didn't say anything. She sipped the tea that Tae had given her calmly. When they had first come in, the brunette had asked them what was going on and the redhead had no problems with explaining. The waitress and the redhead both thought it was adorable that Yahiko would go to such trouble for Tsubame.

When the girl they had both been waiting for finally appeared, Rini and Yahiko glanced at each other briefly before Rini burst out laughing for no reason.

''Yea, and then I told him, 'Look buddy, if you're going to mess with my girl, you better get ready to eat dirt.''' Yahiko said, flexing his arm as Rini giggled.

''You did all that for me, cutie?'' The woman asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

''Course, babe.'' Yahiko said, smirking as Rini gave him a cute kiss on the cheek whilst ignoring the yell of pure rage that came from across the way.

''Um, excuse me.'' Both occupants of the booth looked down at their waitress, whose eyes were wide with disbelief.

''Oh, hi Tsubame.'' Rini said, giving a little wave and smiling.

''What's...going on here?'' The little waitress asked, putting a hand on her cheek as she looked between the two.

''I was just tellin' my girl about the time I kicked some thug's butts.'' Yahiko explained as she wrapped her arms around him.

''I...I see.'' Tsubame said, looking down at the pen and paper in her hand. ''Well um...what would you like...to eat?'' she asked.

* * *

Sano gripped the white cloth around his thighs as he watched Yahiko and Rini. That kiss that she gave him really ticked him off too. What the hell did those two think they were doing?!

''Woah Sano!'' One of the three people in the booth besides the angry brunette said as he poured himself some more sake. ''You look like you're about to kill somethin'!''

''Maybe he's just constipated, guys.'' One of the other occupants said, causing all three to laugh. ''He's sure got the face for it. Ha Ha.''

''Grrr, shut up!'' Sano roared, taking the sake bottle from his friend and dumping it over his friend's head.

* * *

Rini and Yahiko watched silently as Tsubame scurried off to get their orders. ''Phew.'' Yahiko said, removing his hold on Rini as they were left alone. ''Think she bought it?''

''I don't see why not.'' Rini said as Tae came over and sat next to her.

''How's it going?'' The brunette asked, genuinely curious.

''All's well so far.'' The apprentice said, chewing on the inside of his lip. He had a few doubts about this plan when he saw how upset Tsubame had been when he called Rini 'his girl'. He had never wanted her to get hurt, but he didn't know what else to do besides this.

''When does Tsubame get off work?'' Rini asked.

''In a little bit. She'll probably be out by the time you two are done, so she'll probably want to talk to you.'' Tae said, getting up and dusting off her uniform. She couldn't stay and chat for too long.

''Okay.'' Yahiko said, nodding as Tae went back to work. ''You think she's jealous?'' He turned to Rini.

''I'm sure she is. She keeps looking over here, anyway.'' Rini said, smiling as she caught Tsubame's eye for the second time in the course of a few seconds.

* * *

Dinner had been good, even though Rini felt two different pairs of eyes watching her every move. They had waited around a little bit until Tsubame got off work before they left themselves.

''Got everything?'' Yahiko asked as Rini put her wallet away in her kimono sleeve.

''Yep.'' Rini said and the two of them joined hands as they made their way outside. They didn't make it halfway down the street before a small voice stopped them from behind.

''Yahiko...''

The addressed looked at Rini and she smiled reassuringly at him before turning around to face Tsubame. ''Yea?'' The swordsman asked, crossing his arms behind his head, trying to look cool. He lowered them, however, when he saw that Tsubame's eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

''Can I um...talk to you alone?'' The little girl asked, fidgeting with her fingers.

Yahiko looked at Rini, who nodded before taking her leave so the two kids could talk. When she was out of sight, Tsubame relaxed visibly.

''What did you wanna talk about Tsubame?'' Yahiko asked, feeling really bad. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He never wanted to see her cry.

''Are you really going out with her?'' Tsubame asked, wiping at her eyes frantically.

''Aren't you going out with that guy?'' The swordsman asked, avoiding the question. He didn't know if he should lie or come clean yet.

''What guy?'' The little girl blinked, slowly moving her hands away from her eyes.

''You know. That guy you're always around. I see you two together all the time.'' Yahiko said, biting his lip in anger when he thought of some other guy around Tsubame.

''Oh!'' Tsubame exclaimed, putting a hand over her mouth. ''You mean Izumo?''

''Oh what does it matter what his name is?'' Yahiko asked, getting irritated as he skid his foot across the ground. ''You should be thinking of me, not him!''

The waitress was silent for a moment before she started giggling.

''What?'' Yahiko asked, frowning. He didn't like being made fun of like this.

''Izumo is just an old friend. Nothing more.'' Tsubame said, waving her hands back in forth in a 'no' motion.

''Then how come I heard him ask you to be his girlfriend?''

''You heard that?'' The waitress gasped and then sighed when Yahiko used silence as his answer. ''Did you hear what I told him?''

''...No.'' The boy crossed his arms and blushed, looking down at the ground.

''I told him I already have someone I like.'' Tsubame put a hand over her mouth and giggled. ''You, Little Yahiko.''

Yahiko blushed deeply and scratched the back of his head. ''I thought I told ya' to stop with the 'little'.'' he said, but there was no real anger behind it.

Tsubame was silent for a while as she thought about what happened during her work day. ''Was that the reason why you kept giving me gifts?'' Yahiko nodded. ''And went on a date with Miss Rini?'' He nodded again and she smiled. No one had ever cared about her that much to do all these things for her. She felt touched and didn't have the heart to be mad at him for making her so jealous.

''It's getting late.'' Yahiko said out of the blue, causing her to look up at the swiftly darkening sky. ''I'll uh...take you home.'' He said and offered her his hand, which she gladly took in her own. The two of them walked away together talking, hand in hand.

Rini smiled and stepped out of the bushes she had been watching in. She put her hands on her hips and watched them walk off. ''Finally...'' She whispered to herself, letting out a big sigh. Maybe now she could get some peace and quiet.

''Huh. So that's it.'' A voice behind her said, causing her to jump. The redhead turned around and frowned at the fighter.

''Sano, you scared me.'' She said, holding a hand to her heart.

The brunette was silent as he watched Yahiko walk off with Tsubame. He had actually come out here to give that little brat a piece of his mind, but he decided to do it later. Revenge was always the sweetest when one didn't expect it anyway.

''Sano?'' Rini frowned at Sanosuke when he went off into his own little world again. He was doing that a lot recently. ''Well I'm going. I will see you later.'' She said and turned to leave. She stopped however, when he gently grabbed her arm.

''It's dangerous for a girl to walk by herself at night. Let alone a defenseless panda. I'll take you back.'' The Sagara said, letting go of her arm to walk beside her. He hadn't meant to grab her arm like that but he didn't want her to leave.

Rini opened her mouth to argue but decided against it for some reason. The two of them walked in silence for a while before she decided to break it. ''Tell me.'' She said, grabbing his attention. ''What about me is like a panda?'' she asked.

''Well uh...'' Sano said, blushing. ''Your face.'' He said, panicking.

Rini tilted her head to the side in question. ''How so?''

''It's uh...I don't know. It's not really your face, it's more like your hair really...'' Sano said, he all but babbling now. He looked down at her when he realized this and hoped she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Rini chuckled to herself softly at his antics and suddenly wrapped her arms around his left arm, hugging it. ''Thanks Sano.'' she said, looking up at him with a small smile on her face, making his heart skip a beat for a split second.

''Uh yea.'' He said breathlessly, putting his hands in his pockets. He didn't really know why she was thanking him, but that didn't matter as he found himself distracted by her alluring scent of pomegranate.

The woman stayed like that as they walked for a few seconds longer before moving to pull away. Sanosuke felt this and hurriedly squeezed his arm against his side, trapping her arms gently. She blinked and looked up at him, but his bangs were covering his eyes. Rini bit the inside of her cheek and let her arms stay around him for the rest of the walk home.

* * *

Sanosuke liked the feel of Rini's body against his own: Slight, warm, and she radiated a certain scent that he found undeniably exotic. Like warm spices. He inwardly groaned when he saw the dojo come into view, ' _That's weird..._ ' he thought, because he didn't know exactly why...

"Thank you for walking me home, Sano." Rini said smiling at the rooster. "I really appreciate you looking out for me like that..." She went to slide her arm out of Sano's hold when the warrior caught her by the hand on it's way out. Rini's breath caught in surprise. "...Sano?" She asked softly, but his kind brown eyes were not on her. Instead, they were fixed on the ring on her finger. With her palm turned downward, he turned her hand this way and that, trying to get a better look at the red stone on her finger. He also took the time to admire just how soft her hands were...and how pale her skin was...and how dainty her nails were.

"Who gave this ring to you?"

The question caught her by surprise. Now, she too was looking at the ring and her orange-topaz colored eyes clouded over. When she answered again her voice seemed soft and far away. "...Someone very important gave that ring to me."

Sano looked up at her. Her voice sounded firm enough, but he could clearly see her eyes were sad. Then she blinked and shook her head with a smile. "Well, thanks again Sano. See you around." And with that, the woman slipped her hand out of his and turned on her heel to the dojo, leaving a baffled, perturbed Sano in her wake.

* * *

Later that night, Kenshin was standing guard over Rini and Kaoru's door, like he usually did every night. Not once had the redheaded woman come out of the room when darkness fell and he expected tonight to be no different. He heard rustling from within the room but kept still, figuring that it was nothing. It turned out to be something, however, and he opened his eyes slowly when he heard the shoji door open silently.

He heard the pitter patter of a woman's feet walk past him off the deck. He looked up to see Rini's back disappearing into the darkness of the night. His purple eyes flicked to the staff that she was carrying and he stood up. ''Where is it that you are going?'' He asked, tone menacing.

The other redhead stopped but did not turn. ''I don't think you have the right to judge me, samurai. You and I have the same goals in mind.'' She said before disappearing from sight completely.

* * *

 **Whoo that was a long chapter huh? At least by this fic's standards. Well anyways yea it's long because again, I wanted you guys to get used to Rini, so most of the beginning of this chap is just filler, which I realize can be boring but I hope you stick with me til the end. This chap paves the ways for bumbling romance antics next chap so I hope you stay tuned for that, and further down the road some serious shizz is gonna go down. Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please PLEASE leave a review if you liked! It gives me the motivation to post faster. Til next time, Ja!~**

 **~Migoto Nami**

 **Next time: Sano tries to win Rini's heart**

* * *

Random short: It returns!

''It has to be around here somewhere, that it does.'' Kenshin said to himself as he continued looking for Miss Rini's ring, like she requested.

''Kenshin.'' He turned around to see that Miss Kaoru was back from giving lessons. ''What are you doing?''

''I'm trying to find Miss Rini's ring, that I am.'' He said and smiled at her. ''Oh!'' He said, suddenly feeling something in the water. He pulled it out to look at it and froze at what he saw.

There, in his hand, was a dead spider that had apparently fallen victim to the toxic, soapy water.

…

''AAHH!'' The Battousai screamed, flailing his arm to get it off.

''AAHH!'' A scream that wasn't Kenshin's sounded and the redhead slowly turned his head around to see that the spider carcass had landed on Kaoru's forehead.

''Ah, Miss Kaoru...'' He said gently as she clenched her fist.

''Kenshin you...'' Kaoru said, gritting her teeth in anger. ''Big jerk!'' She screamed, taking the spider off of her face and beating him with it.

''Hello!'' Megumi said cheerfully, walking in upon the scene. She had a basket of ohagi in her hands. ''I hope you don't mind me deciding to drop...by?'' The fox blinked at what she saw in the courtyard.

''Miss Koaru, I'm sorry, that I am!'' Kenshin yelled, running from the blackette as she chased him, dead spider in hand acting as a weapon.

''Get back here!''

''Uh...maybe I should come back later then..''


	4. Butterflies

**Disclaimer: RK is not owned by meh. Watsuki has rights to it.**

 **Songs: Future Fish by Style Five**

* * *

''Yahiko! If you keep eating like that, you're gonna blow up!'' Kaoru Kamiya scolded, reaching over Rini to get her own piece of food.

''Says someone who's already as blown up as can be.'' The young samurai retorted, puffing out his cheeks and laughing. The next thing he knew, there was hot meat thrown in his face. ''Ow! Kaoru!''

''Well that's what you get!'' The Kamiya roared in response, causing Ayame and Suzume to laugh.

The Kenshin-gumi plus Rini and the two girls were all grabbing a bite to eat at the Akabeko. Kaoru had won some extra money a few days ago in a raffle and had decided to take everyone out to dinner to celebrate. The blackette was sitting in the middle of their booth with Rini on her right and Kenshin on her left. Yahiko was sitting next to Kenshin and the little sisters while Sano took up residence by Rini.

''Hey, you shouldn't hurt the poor guy for just tellin' the truth, Missy.'' Sano said, laughing as Yahiko picked off hot meat from his cheek.

Kaoru picked up a few pieces of food with her chopsticks and glared at the brunette. ''You want some too?!''

''Would you two please refrain? Remember, there is someone between you.'' Rini said, holding up her hands in surrender as Kaoru sent death glares past her at Sanosuke. ''I'd rather not have raw meat thrown at me.''

''Pfft. As if I'd let anything hurt you.'' Sano said under his breath, only loud enough for a few people to hear. Kaoru's eyebrows rose at this and she put her chopsticks down as Rini drank some of her tea. If the redheaded woman had heard Sano, she didn't show it.

Kaoru looked between her and Sano and blinked. ''Interesting.'' She snickered at the brunette and he frowned.

''What is?''

''Oh nothing.'' Kaoru said, laughing obnoxiously and turning her attention to Rini. ''So where did you say you were going again, Miss Rini?''

The redheaded woman swallowed some tea and looked at assistant master. ''I am going to go look for my friend again tonight.'' She said, her eyes catching with Kenshin's for a quick moment before he turned his attention back to Suzume.

''Oh.'' Kaoru said, frowning. ''You haven't been having much luck have you?''

''No. He is turning out to be very difficult to find.'' Rini said, looking down at her tea. Kenshin hadn't said a word when she returned home later last night and acted like nothing ever happened all day. Maybe he didn't want to say anything for Miss Kaoru's sake, she mused. The two women had grown quite close after all...

''Oh! Miss Tae.'' The redhead looked up when she heard Kaoru greet their waitress as Tae sat down next to the girls for a moment to talk with them on her break.

''So how are things with Yahiko and Tsubame?'' Tae asked and Rini shook her head, smiling as she watched Yahiko bicker with Sano about who would get the last scrap of meat.

''They seem to be doing fine.'' Rini said and Kaoru nodded.

''Yep. I've seen them together a lot these past few days.'' It had been three days since Rini and Yahiko's 'date' and ever since then, Tsubame and Yahiko have been inseparable.

Kaoru had caught wind of what was going on and demanded an explanation from Rini, who was more than happy to tel her all the details. Now she, Tae and Kaoru often gossiped about how well the little ones were doing as a couple.

''That's swell.'' Tae said, chuckling. ''Tsubame has really been feeling happy these past few days. I'm glad everything worked out okay.''

''Me too.'' Rini agreed. She looked over at Yahiko, who was drinking some of his own tea and he grinned when their eyes connected. She smiled back at him in return.

* * *

''Aaaaah~!'' Yahiko sighed, waddling his feet down the road. His stomach was expanded a little and he was rubbing it happily. ''I ate like a king.''

''I'll say.'' Kaoru said, frowning as she looked through her purse for more money. ''Oh great. Now there's not enough left to go shopping tomorrow.'' She said, hanging her head in defeat.

Kenshin smiled at her as Suzume pulled his hair gently from her perch atop his shoulders ''I'm sure you'll still have enough to go tomorrow, that you will Miss Kaoru.'' He said, trying to be positive. ''There was more than enough left before we went out for dinner, that there was.''

''Yea, Kenshin. There _was_.'' The blackette said, glaring at Yahiko.

''Hey, _you_ offered to take us out.'' Yahiko said, picking his teeth with his finger nail.

''Well I didn't expect you and Sanosuke to eat me out of my whole wallet!''

''Come to think of it.'' Kenshin mused to himself as a glaring match broke out in front of him. ''Where is Sano?''

''He's back there.'' Ayame said, pointing behind them.

''Uncle Sano's talking to Aunty Rini!'' Suzume said, kicking her feet as Kenshin turned around to see the couple walking a few paces back from them. Sano was laughing and scratching the back of his head and Rini was smiling.

''Oro?''

''I think Uncle Sano likes Aunty Rini!'' Ayame said as Kaoru came to stand beside her.

''I think so too!'' The blackette said and Kenshin turned to her quickly.

''You shouldn't assume things so quickly, Miss Kaoru, that you shouldn't.''

''Well you got enough evidence right there! Just look at em'!'' Yahiko said, appearing at Kenshin's left out of nowhere.

''Oh they're so adorable!'' Kaoru squealed as she watched Sano blush and look away from her friend. ''But not as cute as us, Kenshin.'' She said, giggling as she looped an arm through the redhead's.

''Miss-Miss Kaoru, could you let go of my arm?'' Kenshin asked, a small blush on his cheeks.

''Quit bugging Kenshin, ugly.'' Yahiko said, picking his ear with his ring finger.

''Anyway...'' Kaoru said, letting go of the redhead and pretending that her apprentice didn't just make fun of her looks for the billionth time. ''What is Sanosuke doing?'' She asked, frowning as she saw the brunette not even attempt to get close to Rini. ''That's not the way.''

''Perhaps we should just leave them alone to work it out themselves.'' Kenshin offered, not really sure what to make of all this.

''I know!'' Kaoru exclaimed, choosing to ignore the redhead's suggestion. ''I'll go tell _her_! That's what I'll do.'' She nodded to herself before scampering off.

''But Miss Kaoru...'' Kenshin said, sighing when she vanished from sight.

''Don't even bother Kenshin.'' Yahiko said, turning on his heel and continuing onwards. ''You should know that once she gets an idea, there's no stoppin' her.''

Kenshin was silent for a moment as he watched his friend interact with Rini. ''Uncle Ken, let's go.'' The voice of Ayame brought him out of his daze and he looked down at her, smiling.

''Alright.'' He said, tossing another look over at the couple before continuing on towards home.

* * *

The next day, Sanosuke sneezed as he made his way to his buddy's place for some friendly gambling. He was severely confident that he'd be able to win at least something today. The sun was warm for an autumn day and the possibilities were endless. Maybe he would go see Rini after he was done winning...

The mere thought of her made his stomach do back flips. He'd spent a lot of time with her these past few days and every moment he could be near the redhead was cherished deeply. The redhead seemed to enjoy his company a lot also and he always found her smiling at his presence. Well...she smiled at everyone... but he knew her smiles at him were different, damnit! He just knew!

' _Maybe I'm going soft..._ ' A small part in the back of his mind thought as he mentally imagined Rini's beautiful face. As Sano thought of the precious image, he found that he didn't mind that thought so much.

He was so distracted by his mental images that he wasn't prepared for the four hands that grabbed him and pulled him into a secluded alley. ''Hey!'' He protested, retching his arms away from his captors. ''What's the big idea?'' Chocolate colored eyes finally got a good look at the two people and he cocked his head to the left in confusion. ''Little Missy? Tae?''

Kaoru smiled at him mischievously while Tae just waved.

''What the hell are you doing?'' Sanosuke asked, backing up from the two girls. He didn't like the looks he was getting.

''We need to talk, Sano.'' And with those words, Sanosuke Sagara knew his day was going to turn out nothing like he planned.

* * *

''So let me get this straight...'' Sano said, scratching the back of his head as he tried to make sense of all this. He chewed on the fish-bone in his mouth gingerly as it came together. ''You want to help me get with Rini?''

''Uh-huh.'' Kaoru said, nodding ecstatically.

''Why?''

All of a sudden, Tae was right in front of the fighter's face. ''Because every woman is entitled to have a man in her life. Miss Rini is our friend and I, for one, think she deserves to be happy.''

''Well yea, but...'' Sano tried to protest but Kaoru cut him off by getting in his face as well. He held up his hands to give himself a little space from them.

''Rini _LIKES_ you, Sano!'' The blackette said, raising her pointer finger to stop his protests. ''And Tae and I have devised a couple plans to get you two together. Now...''

The Sagara was only half listening to Kaoru by then. ' _She likes me...?_ ' He thought to himself in disbelief. Rini, the incredibly warm, friendly, cute, exotic Rini liked _him_? ''No.'' Sano said, shaking his head from side to side. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. A small blush stained his cheeks as he looked down at the ground. ''She couldn't. Quit messing with me.''

Kaoru and Tae stopped talking and frowned at this. ''Now you listen here, Sano.'' Tae said, getting serious. ''Who does she spend most of her time with?''

''Kaoru.''

''Outside of the dojo.'' Kaoru tried.

''Uh...''

''You, idiot!'' The blackette said, waving a hand dismissively at him when he glared at her. ''Who does she always sit next to when we go out to eat?''

''You...'' Sano said, frowning at the assistant master.

''And you too!'' Kaoru pointed out. ''She doesn't sit next to Kenshin. She doesn't sit next to Yahiko, she sits next to you! Always.''

''Now what does that say?'' Tae asked.

''She uh...doesn't like Kenshin and Yahiko?''

The two girls gave a look to each other.

''No.'' Kaoru said, as if she was talking to a small child. ''She and Kenshin have been getting along, and she always helps Yahiko, so they get along too. Now what does that say?''

''She...likes to sit next to me?'' Sano asked, not wanting to be wrong again and look like more of an idiot.

''Yes.'' Kaoru said, still keeping the same tone of voice. ''That means she _likes_ you.''

''We can help you be with her Sano.'' Tae said, making a fist in determination. ''Do you want that?''

Sanosuke was silent for a moment. ''Yea.'' He said, smiling softly at the idea of the redhead being his girl.

''Alright!'' Both Kaoru and Tae slapped their hands together. ''Now. Here's the plan...''

* * *

''No way! I'm not doin' this! And give me back my fishbone!''

''No! It's disgusting. You don't talk to a girl with bones in your mouth.''

''Yea! You don't see Kenshin talking to _me_ like that!''

''Well that's because you're not a girl.''

''What was that?!''

''Stop it both of you.'' Tae said, taking charge. The trio was inside the dojo, watching Rini silently and waiting for the right opportunity for Sano to make his approach. ''This is my idea and I just know it'll work.'' The brunette said, handing the former fighter-for-hire a bouquet of orange and yellow tiger lillies.

''My idea was better.'' Kaoru harumphed to herself.

''Well I won the coin toss so I go first.'' Tae said in an irritated voice. ''My plan is full proof. No woman can resist flowers.''

''But it's so cliché!''

Sano looked between the two bickering females and found that he didn't mind the distraction. He was feeling a tad nervous about going over there to be completely honest. He looked down at the beautiful flowers in his hands that the three of them had picked out, hoping that the redhead would like them.

''Kenshin! Is it far enough?''

''Yes it is, Miss Rini. I'll tie it off now, that I will.''

The trio inside the dojo peaked out into the courtyard to see Rini riding on Cherry, who had a piece of rope in her mouth. The horse and rider were pulling the rope taunt so that Kenshin could tie it to a tree across the yard. They were most likely making another clothes line for the laundry.

''Now's the perfect chance.'' Tae said, getting behind Sano and pushing him towards the door.

Kaoru did the same and together they pushed him towards Rini. ''Kenshin's on the other side of the yard so she's all alone. Go on!''

''But what do I-?''

''Just go!''

The next thing the Sagara knew, he was right in front of Rini. He quickly hid the flowers behind his back before she caught a glimpse of them. ''Uh, hey Rini.'' He said awkwardly, grabbing her attention.

Sano walked up next to Cherry and stood next to the horses neck. What was the matter with him? He was supposed to be a warrior, god damn it! He was supposed to deal with confrontation for a living. So why was he getting all worked up over talking to some girl? He'd never been this nervous before when he went out to go beat someone up. But now here he was, just standing in front of this woman and he was completely at a loss for words.

''Hey, Sano.'' The redhead said, smiling at him. The wind picked up then and strands of ruby colored locks fluttered about her eyes, drawing his gaze right to them.

Sanosuke forgot what he was going to say immediately. His breath caught in his throat and he could feel his palms begin to sweat. ''Uh...'' He said, trying to remember what he was supposed to say.

''Is something wrong?'' Rini asked, frowning.

''Uh, no! No. Just...Rini...would you, I mean...could you...'' He felt his tongue tying itself in knots as he tried to form the words.

''Yes?''

Sano looked into her awaiting orange-topaz colored eyes and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

''Would you like to _go on a date with me_?''

He blurted it out, but he did ask her!... The brunette's joy soon turned to irritation, however, when he found out that she didn't hear him, his best friend having decided to scream at that very moment.

''ORO!'' Kenshin yelped, wobbling in his spot on a tree branch. The rope that Cherry was supposed to be pulling taunt fell onto the ground, surprising the samurai and almost making him lose his balance.

''Kenshin...'' Sano seethed, turning around to give a malicious glare to his best friend. He heard crunching noises and slobber fell onto his fingers. ''Huh?'' He confusedly looked down at the beautiful bouquet that was supposed to be in his hand. The brunette's eyebrow twitched when he saw Cherry happily munching on the flowers.

''Cherry!'' The redheaded woman scolded. ''You weren't supposed to let go.''

The mare tossed her head and swallowed the ruffage greedily. Her mischievous eyes caught with Sanosuke's and she whinnied when he gave her a death glare that could kill.

''I'm sorry. What were you saying Sano?'' Rini asked, getting off of the horse to get the rope back. She cast an apologetic look at Kenshin before turning her full attention to the ex-fighter for hire.

''Nevermind.'' Sanosuke said through gritted teeth as Cherry continued to whinny, obviously making fun of him.

Kaoru face-palmed as Tae sighed. On to plan number two...

* * *

''Alright! My turn!'' Kaoru whispered as she watched Rini gather some vegetables for tonight's dinner in the market place. She and the other two along with Yahiko were hidden behind a fruit stand close to where the redhead was shopping. ''This plan won't fail!''

''Why am I helping you again?'' Yahiko asked, pulling at the black ski mask over his face.

''Cuz you want to help your ol' pal?'' Sanosuke offered, throwing his arm over the little boy's shoulders in a friendly way.

''Fat chance.'' Yahiko said, pouting.

''Because Rini helped you with Tsubame?'' Tae offered and Yahiko bit his lip underneath the mask. He couldn't argue with that and he grumbled to himself as he scratched at the itchy black clothes he had been forced to wear.

''Is he ready?'' Kaoru asked, keeping watch. She moved a few watermelons out of the way so she could see Rini better in the crowd. She stuck her head into the gap that was created, making her head look like one of the fruits. The fruit vendor blinked at her from his chair next to the stand and did a double take. What the hell...?

''Ready as I'll ever be.'' Yahiko said. He scratched at his side when the material of the black shirt irritated his skin. The clothes were too big on him as well and he shivered when an autumn breeze hit him full force.

''Good.'' The assistant master said, satisfied. ''Now remember Sano, you're supposed to impress her. Every woman loves a hero to come to her aid.'' The blackette said, blushing and swaying slightly as she thought of her sweet Kenshin.

''I thought you didn't like it when you had to be saved?'' Yahiko butted in. He stuck his head through some grapes and saw his target laughing as she talked with a vegetable vendor.

''It's still a nice gesture.'' Kaoru retorted and then turned serious, indigo eyes to Sanosuke. ''Sweep her off her feet, you hear me?'' She glared up at him.

''Alright I got it. Jeez.'' He said and peered at Rini through some bananas. The yellow coloring of the fruits made her crimson hair stand out all the more and his fingers itched to run through it. ' _I bet it's soft_.' He thought to himself and had a strange urge to release her hair from it's side braid, just to see the long strands flow in the breeze.

''Look now.'' Tae said through a hole in a cantalope pyramid. ''She's walking away. Now's our chance!''

''Right!'' All four of them said and disappeared before the fruit vendor could even blink.

''...I really need to stop sniffin' glue.''

* * *

''Thanks again!'' Rini nodded to the vendor as she looked down at her list of groceries. ''Well that's it.'' She mused to herself and put the list away in the sleeve of her kimono. ''Now, where did he...?'' She mumbled to herself as she looked around, never seeing the blur of black coming straight for her.

The redhead let out a surprised yelp as she hit the ground hard, letting go of her vegetable basket and her purse in the process. Rini ignored the blood that came out of a shallow cut on her palm from the fall as she lifted herself up with her arms in time to see the black figure make off with her purse. ''Hey!''

* * *

''Now Sano!'' Kaoru said, giving Yahiko a thumbs up as he took off into an alleyway.

''Right!'' The Sagara leapt over the stand he was hiding behind and sprinted towards Rini's side. He knew what to do this time. Action like this was what he lived for. He wouldn't mess up! He couldn't. His eyes were fixated on Rini as adrenaline pumped up his blood.

''Miss Rini, are you alright?!''

''Oh shit!'' Sano cursed, coming to a screeching stop when he saw Kenshin appear at the redheaded woman's side from out of nowhere.

He watched helplessly as his best friend took off like a shot after Yahiko and the sounds of a battle could be heard. Everyone in the street who had been watching the scene fell silent and a scream could be heard from the alley a few moments later.

...

The fighter's mouth hung open in disbelief as he saw Kenshin come out of the alleyway, purse in hand. The brunette hadn't even been able to make it to Rini's side, let alone help her! ' _God damnit Kenshin..._ ' He thought to himself angrily as he watched the other man give Rini back her purse.

''What happened?'' Kaoru asked as she ran up to his side, Tae not far behind her.

''It looks like Sir Ken went shopping with her.'' Tae said, frown in place as she watched the redhead help her friend to her feet. Everyone was applauding him and Kenshin scratched the back of his head, most likely saying that it wasn't a big deal. Sanosuke growled to himself when he saw Kenshin take hold of Rini's hand to inspect her wound.

The three of them watched in disappointment as the two redheads walked off together in the direction of Dr. Gensai's house. Their heads snapped to their right when someone coughed. ''I am not...'' Yahiko said, holding up his pointer finger and wobbling on his feet as the world blurred around him. His dark clothes were ripped in some places and he was covered in dirt. ''Helping...anymore.'' He said before collapsing.

''Yahiko!'' Kaoru gasped and caught him before he hit the ground. His eyes were swirly and he was mumbling nonsense.

''How many cups of sugar...does it take to get to the moon?''

Sano ignored Yahiko's incoherent mumblings and punched his palm in irritation. ''Damn that Kenshin.''

''The problem isn't Sir Ken.'' Kaoru looked up when she heard a new voice from beside them and frowned at who she saw.

''What do you mean Miss Megumi?'' Tae asked, walking over to the fox woman.

The lady doctor put a hand over her mouth and laughed, her red lips turning upwards in amusement. ''Well, how would you expect your plan to go when it was thought up by a child?''

''Miss Megumi!'' Kaoru protested, dropping Yahiko on the ground in favor of shaking her fists at the doctor, ignored the groan of pain her apprentice gave when his head fell on the ground.

''How do you even know what we've been trying to do?'' Tae asked.

''Oh please. It doesn't take an idiot to figure it out.'' The fox lady said smugly.

''Then how would _you_ suggest we go about this then?'' Kaoru asked, calming down some.

''Oh I have a few ideas...'' Megumi said, giggling to herself.

Commence plan three...

* * *

''I am NOT doing this.'' Sanosuke said, crossing his arms and turning away. It was later that evening and the moon was high. It looked to be around 11 o'clock and the moonlight was shining down onto the courtyard of the Kamiya dojo. There were a few fireflies shuffling about in the air, giving a sort of romantic setting to the normally bare yard..

''Just do it.'' Megumi said, eyebrow twitching as she shoved a case into his arms. Tae nodded her approval, trying not to move too much or else she would rustle the bush they were all hiding behind.

''Don't you want to woo Miss Rini?''

''Well yea I guess but this is just dumb!'' Sanosuke said, glad that Kaoru and Yahiko weren't around to see this. Yahiko refused to help out anymore and Kaoru was too tired after giving her lessons to stay awake long enough.

''Every woman loves music from the man she likes. Even if it is from a hopeless case like you.'' Megumi said, unlocking the instrument case and pulling out a shamisen, ignoring the heated glare the man gave her. It's smooth surface shone in the moonlight as she placed it gently in Sano's hands. ''Now remember to be careful with it. Dr. Gensai has no idea I borrowed it.''

''Why would he even have something like this?'' Sano asked, fingering with the strings of the instrument hesitantly.

''I don't know. He has a lot of interesting stuff like this in his room.'' Megumi said, fox ears appearing on her head as she remembered finding a stuffed octopus underneath the old man's pillows.

''You shouldn't go through other people's things, Miss Megumi.'' Tae scolded and the blackette scoffed.

''Alright alright.'' She said before pushing Sano out in the direction of the courtyard. ''We can discuss my snooping nature later. Now go.''

''But!'' Sano protested, digging his feet into the ground.

''We'll be right here.'' Tae assured, moving behind Sano to push him as well. The Sagara refused to move an inch as the two girls struggled to move him. He gave a smug grin as he felt their futile attempts. After a short while, he felt their small hands retreat from his back and he mentally shouted in victory. That is... until he felt something _else_ entirely against his back.

Sano looked down at his feet suddenly when he felt dirt get into his shoes. ''What the-?'' He exclaimed, seeing his feet sliding through the dirt towards the yard. The Sagara looked back and gasped to see Cherry pushing him with her head while Megumi and Tae watched. ''Hey, what are you doing?'' He protested, turning around and pushing the horse's head back with one hand as the other held the shamisen. ''Cut it out!'' He managed to move the huge beast back a few paces before she reared and gave a strong push, knocking him away from her to the middle of the courtyard.

''Jerk.'' Sano hissed as he watched the mischievous horse walk away from him, hooves silent against the dirt. He heard a few words of encouragement from Tae and sighed. It looked like he really had to do this...

His chocolate orbs looked at the shoji door that separated himself from Rini and he bit his lip as he thought about what she would think. ' _What am I doing? I can't sing! There's no way she'd like it_.' The brunette thought bitterly, looking down at the instrument in his grasp. He pictured her warm smile in his mind and he gulped.

' _Or maybe she would..._ ' Rini was the type of girl that would love any present given to her, now that he thought about it. She was too nice for her own good. ' _The fox did say that girls love music_.' He didn't know much about girls in a normal sense anyway, so what choice did he have other than to believe her?

''Here goes...'' Sano mumbled to himself and sat down Indian-style on the ground. He looked back at the girls to see Megumi was impassive and Tae giving him the thumbs up. He gave her a hesitant thumbs up back and started picking at the shamisen strings until it played what he had practiced all day up until this moment with Megumi. He took a deep breath and then began singing...

 _Starin' out at the rain with a heavy heart_

 _It's the end of the world in my mind_

 _Then your voice pulls me back like a wake-up call..._

The room behind the shoji door lit up as someone suddenly burned a candle. He saw the outline of Rini's supple body, delicious curves and long hair making a perfect shadow against the screen. The thought of her listening intently made him both nervous and excited as Sano continued on, heart pounding wildly in his chest.

He wondered if she was dressed, and his imagination started to take over. He saw her pale skin illuminated under the moonlight, her bare shoulder exposed from her comfortable, loose fitting night gown sliding off her shoulder to expose more skin. He envisioned her looking at the door, listening to him with a burning hunger in her almost glowing topaz eyes. Sanosuke found his mouth starting to go dry with the same certain hunger.

 _I've been looking for the answer.._

 _Somewhere_

 _I couldn't see that it was right there..._

 _But now I know what I didn't know!_

The shadow on the door grew larger as the person inside moved closer. The door shook slightly as it was grabbed with long, pale fingers that he knew belonged to the most beautiful girl in the world. He felt sweat roll down his face in anticipation.

 _Because you live and breathe!_

 _Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

 _Because you live, girl_

 _My world has twice as many stars in the sky!_

Sano let his breath catch in his throat as the door was abruptly snapped open. He closed his eyes briefly, not sure if he wanted to see her expression or not. He knew that he sucked at singing, but he tried! He sincerely hoped she liked it, at least a little bit. There was tense silence in the air and he felt like he was chocking as he waited patiently for her reaction.

''Sanosuke!''

His head shot up and he frowned as he saw that it was just Kaoru standing there. Damn, is ANYTHING going to go right in his life today? He stood up and grit his teeth. ''What the hell are you doin here, Missy?'' he asked, trying to hold back a yell of pure rage. This makes the third time he's failed! He was starting to feel like the gods hated him.

Kaoru gave him a look and leaned against the door to her room. ''I happen to live here, jerk.''

''Where's Rini?''

''Not here.'' Kaoru said simply, guessing that the redhead was in the bathroom on the other side of the house or out looking for her friend. The assisant-master had noticed that Rini went out late and came home extremely early in the morning whenever she went out looking, but it wasn't any of her business. She didn't pry with Kenshin, so why should she pry with Rini.? ''Who told you to come out here this late anyway?'' She inquired, having not heard Megumi's plan because she had to go to work.

''Uh...'' Sano said, looking back at Megumi and Tae for help. ''What the?!'' He exclaimed when he found them gone. ''Traitors!''

''Sano, shut up!'' Kaoru said, getting a head ache from his loud nature. She frowned at him when he whirled around and glared at her.

''How about you ALL shut up?!'' Yahiko roared, opening up his own shoji door next to Kaoru's to glare at them both. His hair was even more wild than it normally was and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

''How bout you shut up, pip squeak?'' Sano yelled, glaring at the young apprentice.

''Shut up!''

''No you shut up!''

''All of you shut up!''

 **''I'LL COME OUT THERE, THAT I WILL!''**

Silence... Kaoru, Yahiko and Sanosuke all froze and looked at Kenshin's closed door, gulping. They had never heard the kind samurai raise his voice like that. Yahiko quickly shut his door and retired back to sleep.

Sanosuke looked at the closed door, still shocked. He heard another door close and then he found himself alone out in the courtyard. He passed another glance at Kenshin's room to see angry purple eyes glaring at him from a small crack in the door.

Sano made an apologetic face at his friend before hightailing it out of there. He didn't care that he ripped his jacket in the process as he hopped the fence to get out of the yard. He just wanted to live!

* * *

The next day wasn't as warm as yesterday and it made Sanosuke slightly sad as he sat on Kaoru's deck, watching Kenshin play with Ayame and Suzume. Rini was sitting next to him, sewing up his shirt that had ripped last night. The cool wind was chilly against his naked chest, causing him to shiver slightly.

Kaoru, Tae and Megumi were all working today, but they promised they would come up with a new plan soon. ' _Ah screw that._ ' Sano thought to himself, thinking about how they ditched him last night. ' _I don't need them._ '

''So Sano.'' Rini said from next to him, her voice soft and warm. It brought comfort to his cold body somehow and he stopped shivering. ''How exactly...'' She held up the jacket to get a better look at her work. ''Did you do this?''

''I uh...'' He bit the inside of his lip as he thought about how he ripped his shirt. That was an embarrassing night and he didn't want to relive it. ''Ah, it's not important.'' Sano said, putting his arms behind his head and lying down on the deck's cool wooden surface. ''How's you hand?''

Rini stopped sewing and looked down at her bandaged palm. ''It's much better now.'' She said, smiling at him. ''It's only a small cut so it doesn't hurt too bad... I was just happy that Keshin caught the robber before he got away.'' The redhead waved at said samurai when he turned at hearing his name called.

''Yea...'' Sano said, glaring up at the ceiling. He didn't like the way Rini talked about Kenshin and it was making him irritated that he still couldn't think of anything to win the girl's affections. It was starting to look hopeless.

He didn't trust Megumi and he was certain that Tae and Kaoru's ideas weren't going to be anything good. The fighter sighed. This would be so much easier if he knew someone else that could help him. Someone who knew a thing or two about relationships that could give him advice...

''Hey Rini.'' He said suddenly, turning on his side to look at her, a thought striking him. ''You helped Yahiko out with Tsubame, right?'' The woman nodded and it surged him on. ''So you're like... good with relationship advice right?''

Rini was silent as she grabbed a hold of some thread with her teeth and snapped it. ''Why? You having girl troubles, Sano?'' There was a playful tone to her words that made him smile.

''...Something like that.'' Sanosuke said, sitting up. He watched with uninterested eyes as Cherry nipped at Kenshin for almost knocking into her food.

''Well what do you need help with?''

Sano thought for a moment about how to word this correctly. ''I just need examples on stuff girls might like.'' He wasn't exactly lying but he somehow felt he wasn't being entirely truthful either for some reason.

''Examples?'' Rini asked, tilting her head as she finished sewing. She was starting to feel a sense of dejavu come on. She gave the jacket back to Sano and their fingers brushed gently as the exchange was made.

''Yea.'' Sano said breathlessly, happy that he could touch her again, if only for a brief moment. ''None of what I've tried is working. So I thought you could help?'' He pulled the jacket on and sighed happily as he felt the familiar material kiss his skin. ''What would you like from a guy for you to go out with him?'' At Rini's suspicious look, the Sagara shrugged. ''Just for like, example purposes...So I can come up with something.'' He said, grinning at her.

There was a silence between them and the brunette bit his lip in anticipation. Did she see right through him?

The redhead leaned back against one of the posts on the deck and thought for a moment. ''Well...'' She said, not really knowing what to say. ''Um...What would _I_ like?'' She asked in clarification and he nodded, pretending to look uninterested when he was actually waiting with baited breath for her answer. Rini's topaz colored eyes looked around in thought and they soon came to rest on a friendly flying creature. ''Butterflies...'' She whispered.

''Huh?'' Sano asked, not really hearing her.

''Butterflies!'' Rini said, turning back to him and holding up her pointer finger. She had a sheepish grin on her face. ''If someone were to catch 50 butterflies for me in only one day, I would be very impressed.'' It was painfully obvious that the redhead was just making something up on the spot, but Sanosuke didn't seem to notice.

''Would you go out with the person who did this for you?'' He asked, crossing his legs indian-style and moving his knees up and down with his hands restlessly.

Rini raised both eyebrows at this and nodded slowly. ''...Sure?'' She said, shrugging. It wasn't like someone could do that anyway. It was impossible.

Or so she thought...

The next day, Rini found a note lying on the kitchen table. Yahiko had found it first and said it was addressed to her,

 _Come to the bridge at sundown. I'll have what you seek most._

''Oooo! A secret admirer!'' Kaoru said in a sing-song voice as she read the note over her friend's shoulder. It looked like Sanosuke was taking the initiative. Maybe he didn't need her help after all...

''Wonder who it's from?'' Yahiko teased, elbowing her side gently, a smug grin on his face.

''Yea...'' Rini said, frowning at the note in her hand. ''I wonder...''

* * *

That same morning, Sano actually got up at the crack of dawn. His neighbor Phill was so surprised at seeing him so early that he accidentally watered his pet cat instead of his flowers... Let's just say that Phill doesn't have such a nice face anymore after that incident.

The Sagara stretched a little when he made it to a meadow near town, his hunting ground for the day. The brunette brought a HUGE jar with him and a net the he had actually borrowed(stole) from Kaoru's shed when he left the letter last night.

Sanosuke clapped his hands together when he felt awake enough. He was sincerely hoping that this would work, because if it didn't, he didn't know what he would do. ' _Don't think like that!_ ' He mentally scolded himself. ' _It'll work. She said so herself this is what she wants!_ '

''Yea! Alright. Time to get started!'' He shouted to himself and scampered off to catch himself some butterflies.

 **~Insert here a Sanosuke Montage Theme of your own choosing~** (I suggest The Power Rangers Theme Song because that is what I listened to while making this...Don't judge me.)

Sano's feet felt like wings as he glided over the grass of the field, snatching up every butterfly on his way. He scooped them all into the jar, not stopping for one second. He twisted his slender body through some trees, not bothering to be stealthy when approaching his pray. He was too fast for them anyway and he wanted to get this done as quickly as possible. It was really early and he wanted to go back to bed.

He suddenly leapt up into the air when he saw one of the more tricky ones try and escape to the heavens for shelter. The brunette would have none of that, and he jumped onto a tree branch, using the flexible appendage as a spring board to give him a boost up towards his target. His big hand wrapped around the butterfly and he tossed it into the jar without a second thought.

The fighter landed with a crouch on the ground and continued on with his kidnapping of the small flying beasts. Soon enough, the whole clearing was deserted and he cursed, looking down at his jar. He only had about 13! ….Well, he was guessing. Those little buggers sure moved around a lot!

''Damn it!'' He cursed, looking around the clearing once again in a vain attempt at finding more butterflies. Sano sighed when he couldn't find any more and he looked up at the sun to check the time. He had already been out here two hours. He had nine hours left. That was plenty of time.

The brunette sat down for a moment, thinking of a place where there would be more butterflies. ' _Think, stupid. Think._ ' He mentally scolded himself, banging his fists against his head. ''The park!'' He shouted to himself when he thought for a moment. The park in Tokyo had lots of flowers in it. And where there are flowers, there are butterflies, right?

A few minutes later found him at the park. He grinned when his prediction came true. There were a bunch of butterflies flying about to greet the morning sun. He cracked his knuckles before leaping to his task. The first few were easy to catch, but he had to get creative with a few others. Some of the beasts hid themselves in shady places so their attractive colors didn't catch his eye. He scanned every tree with a delicate eye and managed to catch a lot more butterflies, bringing his total up to 27. He was half way done and had six and a half hours left. Easy.

 **~End Montage Theme~**

He went over to a bench and sat down to rest for a moment. Sano felt his eyelids grow heavy as he daydreamed about what Rini would do when she got the present from him...

''Oh Sano!'' She would say, watching all the butterflies float around in the jar. ''Thank you!'' He would then feel her arms wrap around him in pure joy at the gift. Her slight frame would mold against his body perfectly, making him hot all over. He would feel her soft, supple breasts press against his chest from underneath her thin kimono.

Daydream Sanosuke would then, while holding her in his arms, lower her downwards toward the ground until she made about a 45 degree angle with the ground, like what men do to women when they dance with them sometimes. ''Will you be mine?'' He would ask, cradling her head in his strong hand as his other hand stroked her side.

Her eyes would then glitter in the moonlight, a happy expression coming onto her face. ''I will.'' she would say happily, wrapping her slender arms around his neck. And then they would kiss...and it would be everything that he dreamed it would be and more. Her mouth would taste like cinnamon and she would sigh softly as he ran his hands through her silky hair.

But then she would pull away playfully and whisper his name against his lips, eyes gleaming with mischief. ''Sano...Sano...SANO!''

''WHAT!'' The ex-fighter for hire yelled, coming to his senses to find Kaoru and Yahiko in front of him. He blinked and looked around, his chocolate eyes widening when he saw it getting dark out. ''What time is it?'' He lept up, rubbing some drool off his chin and hoping no one would notice.

''It's 4. The sun's gonna go down in two hours!'' Yahiko said, frowning as Sanosuke had a brief panic attack. How was he supposed to catch 23 butterflies in so little time?! He had enough trouble as it is catching what he already had...

Kaoru picked up the jar and frowned when she saw it only half full. ''How could you fall asleep for so long?'' She scolded, having hoped to see him almost done with his montage when they found him.

''How do you guys even know about this?'' Sano asked defensively, yanking the jar from her hands, making her glare at him.

''We say your note earlier and though you might need some help.''

''Oh...'' Sano said. Kaoru grabbed the butterfly net before he could reach for it and held it up in front of her confidently. ''What are you doing?''

''I'm going to help, what else?'' He went to protest but she would have none of it. It was his own fault for losing so much time in the first place. He needed their help and she knew that Sano knew this as well. ''If it's in the name of love, I'll do anything to help!''

''I'll help too, cuz you and Rini are my friends.'' Yahiko piped in and Sanosuke couldn't help but feel grateful.

''I thought you didn't want to help us anymore?'' Kaoru asked, one eyebrow rising.

''Well...'' Yahiko frowned and looked away. ''I just changed my mind that's all. Can't a guy be nice if he feels like it?'' He asked and that made Sano smile as he ruffled the boy's hair.

''Thanks kid but, where are we gonna go?'' Sano asked, hating to be the bearer of bad news. ''There's none left around here.''

''Just trust me. I know where to go.'' Kaoru said, clenching her fist and leading the boys to the lake outside of town that had tons of flowers near the water's edge.

 **~Re-insert Montage Music~** (I suggest F Games from Phineas and Ferb. Again, do not judge me.)

Kaoru leapt after the butterflies that scurried away from her, leading them over to the two boys that were ready in waiting. Yahiko used the net to catch three of the flying beings at one time while Sano caught two in his palm. They quickly stashed them in the jar and went after the rest, repeating this ambush strategy for a short while before splitting up when the school of butterflies grew short in numbers.

Yahiko let out a battle cry as he caught butterfly after butterfly with his net, pretending it was his wooden sword instead. This was good practice for him and he was glad he came to help. Kaoru was doing pretty much the same thing as him, having brought an extra net with her. Her swings with the net were precise and swift, easily catching three butterflies in her net.

Sanosuke entitled himself to catching the butterflies that went up too high for the other two to reach with their nets. He used the tree branches like before, jumping from branch to branch and encircling his hands around the colorful creatures. Occasionally he would drop down lower when he caught sight of some down there, but he mostly left the lower ones to Yahiko and Kaoru.

The trio quickly had the entire place cleaned out and made a dash toward town. They had thirty more minutes left and only four more to go. They found two more just lazily floating around the path towards town and Yahiko found one hidden amongst some flowers, it's wings fitting in perfectly with some purple orchids.

' _Just one more! Just one more!'_ Sano kept repeating in his head over and over again as the sun was just beginning to set. He came to an abrupt halt, almost making Yahiko run into him when he heard a young child's laughter.

 **~End Montage~**

''Lookie lookie! A butterfly!'' The little boy exclaimed, showing the blue butterfly that had landed on his finger to his grandmother, who smiled at him.

''I see.'' The old woman said, looking up when she saw Sano approach the boy.

''Hey kiddo.'' He said, squatting down so he was eye level with the child. ''Can I have that butterfly you got there?'' the brunette asked, trying to be polite as possible, even though he felt extremely pressed for time. There was only ten minutes left and he still had to make it to the bridge.

The boy looked up at Sano with his big blue eyes, pouting. ''Why?'' He asked.

''I need it for my friend.''

''Why?''

Sano's eye twitched.

''Because she needs it to make her happy.'' Kaoru tried, smiling at the little boy.

''Why?'' Kaoru frowned at this and tried again, going for a more whimsical approach.

''Because then all her dreams will come true.''

''…Why?'' The boy asked, the butterfly opening and closing it's wings on his finger.

''Look kid.'' Yahiko said. ''If you give us that butterfly, I'll give you some candy.'' He said, pulling out a chocolate ball.

''Okay!'' The boy said, taking the candy as Sano quickly snatched the butterfly from him.

''Thanks!'' He said, nodding to the boy and his grandmother before making a mad dash for the bridge.

''You're welcome! And good luck!'' Yahiko called after him as he watched his form grow smaller in the distance.

''Hey, Yahiko.'' Kaoru said, a thought occurring to her. ''Where did you get that candy anyway?''

''Heh heh.'' The apprentice said, grinning mischievously as he rubbed his hands together. ''It wasn't candy.'' He said and dashed away just as the kid started crying behind them.

''Yahiko!''

* * *

Sano nearly cried in joy as he finally made it to the bridge with three minutes to spare. He set the jar down on the ground as he panted, hands resting on his knees as he hunched over them. Sweat was rolling off of him in buckets and he probably should have done something about that before Rini showed up, but he was too tired to even move right now.

''You shouldn't leave breakable jars where they can get broken, Sano, that you shouldn't.''

Sanosuke looked up to see Kenshin smiling at him as he held the jar of butterflies where no one could accidentally run into it.

''Thanks, Kenshin.'' He said, trying to catch his breath. After a few moments, he stood up straight again and went to get the jar from Kenshin, when he heard a familiar voice call out to them in shock.

''Sano, Kenshin...'' Rini said as she stepped onto the bridge, her eyes fixed on the jar of butterflies...in **Kenshin's** hands. ''Uh...what is this?''

''Oro...'' Kenshin said as he and Sano stared at the jar of bugs in his hands. ''It's not what you think, Miss Rini, that it isn't.'' He tried to cover up as Sabi quickly grabbed the jar from him.

Rini frowned at the other redhead, puzzled.

"No, Rini!" Sanosuke growled, utterly frustrated by how many times he'd failed at trying to tell this woman that he liked her. Every time he'd tried to show her how much he cared, someone would always be in the way, she wouldn't be there, or it just wouldn't work out. He was fed up with it and right now he was practically seeing red. "He's not-!I'm the-! I was the one who-! You know what!? Forget it! I hope you two have a happy life together! Go have ten children for all I care! I'm leaving!" His pupils were practically burning crimson as he pushed his best friend towards Rini when the samurai collided with her in an awkward hold.

The street fighter turned on his heel and stalked off the bridge, quickly becoming enveloped in the darkness. His face was twisted not in agony but more in furry. He vigorously wiped at his eyes and continued to march off into the night.

Amethyst colored eyes met topaz as the two redheads looked at each other in confusion. Kenshin's hands were on Rini's elbows, having been forced to hold onto her so they wouldn't fall onto the ground. The wanderer looked down at her to find her eyes unreadable. Without a word, she pushed him away and stalked off after the fighter, leaving a very confused Kenshin behind.

* * *

~* **EXTRA** *~

A few nights earlier...

''No please!'' A terrified scream came from a male voice as it's owner backed himself up into a corner. ''I'll...give you anything you want! Just don't-!'' He stopped himself when he felt a sharp object come into contact with the sensitive skin of his neck. He felt sweat run down his forehead and weave themselves into the wet hair of his mustache.

''I think you know what I want, Mr. Hakudo.''

''Please.'' The man said, inching away from the spear. ''I...can't give you that information.''

''Then I can not spare your life.''

''No! I'm begging you!'' The old man closed his eyes, terrified, as the spear cut a thin line on his neck. He could feel the coppery liquid that kept his body alive escaping from the wound. The weapon against his throat was turned clockwise, opening the injury further. ''Alright...alright... I'll tell you what you want to know.''

The weapon was immediately removed from him and he could almost feel his attacker's smirk. He saw the spear appear in the sliver of moonlight in the room and the sharp object was turned so that the moonlight reflected on her face. He gasped as he saw cold topaz eyes sparkling in amusement. ''Perfect...''

* * *

 **Hey guys, here's another chap! Hope you liked! :D The song that Sano was singing is called Because You Live by Jesse McCartney. Sano really wants to get with Rini, but is that what she wants too? Find out next chap! And please leave me a review please! It really helps me and motivates my butt to get going! Anyways, til next time! Ja~!**

 **Next time: Will Rini go out with Sano? And where exactly has she been sneaking off to at night, and what has she been doing? The answer to all these questions will be answered next chap so look forward to it! :3 Oh and finally some KenshinxKaoru!**

* * *

Random Short:

Kenshin watched the redhaired woman stalk off after his friend. A small smile made it's way onto his face. She cared, he knew for sure now. A cough sounded behind him and he turned, a confused look on his face.

An old man stood there, looking at the object in his hands.

''Oro?'' Kenshin asked, looking down at the jar in his grasp. There were butterflies of all different sizes and colors floating around the giant holding unit. He occasionally felt little taps against his fingertips as he felt them bump against the sides of the glass.

The old man sneered at the jar then gave him a disapproving look. ''Fruit...'' He scoffed, turning on his heel and leaving, causing the redhead to drop his mouth open in disbelief.

''Oro...This isn't!'' He tried to explain, but sighed when he found the man to be long gone. Why is everyone being mean to him today?


	5. The Truth

**Disclaimer: RK is not owned by meh. Watsuki has rights to it.**

 **Songs: Here Comes the Hotstepper by Yuksek, Cinderfella by Todrick Hall, Ojos Asi by Shakira**

* * *

''Sano.''

The Sagara stopped, not really knowing why his body obeyed the voice of one female when he had defied many others in the past. He clenched his fists in his pockets and refused to turn around. The wind toyed with his hair, distorting his already blurry vision. The footfalls of the person behind him were quiet, almost silent, as if a cat was approaching him instead of a woman.

The brunette kept his gaze downwards, staring at the cobbled stone of the road as Rini came to stand in front of him. There was a silence between the two, only the hoot of an owl nearby disrupting the fragile scene.

Rini stared at Sano's back, her eyes dark pools of amber as they analyzed his posture. A small gust of wind moved some crimson colored hair into her eyes but it did nothing to sway her hard gaze. ''Sano...Talk to me.''

The Sagara's hands twitched nervously and he sighed, shooting his gaze up towards the half moon illuminating the two of them. Clouds had just begun to roll in, turning the normally white collection of water particles an eery blue-grey. ''Why are you even here?'' he asked, finally locking eyes with her. ''Go home with Kenshin.''

''Sanosuke.'' Rini said immediately in a harsh tone, catching him completely off guard. She had never said his full name before... ''Do not think that I am blinded from what has transpired here.'' Her tone was clipped and serious. This was a side of her that Sano had never heard before. ''I am not so dim-witted as to not realize that you have been trying to obtain my affections. ''

The fighter frowned and took a moment to regain his reprieve. ''Then if you knew that why didn't you say anything?'' He accused, not liking this change in her at all. Why was she acting like this? He didn't understand. Her eyes were hard, but gentle at the same time. When a cloud overhead passed, her gaze shone their normal orange and had a sort of sad look to them that made his heart stagger more than any harsh words ever could.

''It is better this way, Sano.'' Rini said, voice somber.

Sanosuke's eyes acquired a sharp edge to them as he looked into her eyes angrily. So all this was for nothing? He had spent three days trying so hard for her when she was going to say no anyway? And she kept it a secret?! ''So you were just playing with me then?'' He asked, tone hurt as he practically spit out his next words, ''What? You think this is some game? Well I'm not having fun! Why are you toying with me?''

The redhead's eyes were wide. ''I am trying to spare your feelings.''

''Oh yea? Well why didn't you say anything sooner? If you were going to say no anyway then why didn't you 'spare me' the trouble?'

''Because you would run off with Kaoru and Tae before I got a chance to talk to you.'' Rini said, frowning as Sano opened and closed his mouth, at a loss for words. ''If you stayed around long enough then I would have talked to you.''

''Then why didn't you when you were fixing my jacket?'' Sano asked suddenly, remembering his conversation with her from the day before.

''...Because others were present.'' Rini said, looking off to the side. ''I had no desire to tell you this in public.''

''...Just what are you trying to say?''

The brunette frowned when Rini started speaking in a dangerous tone. ''I will say this once and only once, Sanosuke Sagara.'' He became frozen in his spot, eyes engaged onto hers as she said the next few words that crushed all his hopes. ''Stop this. There will never be anything between us... I can guarantee you that much.'' Her eyes were saddened as she said this, but she did not take it back or regret it as she took her leave.

The Sagara stood rooted in his spot even as she left him in a swish of red hair, eyes wide and expression devastated. He clenched his fists, eyes hidden from the world by shadows. Without thinking, he punched the nearest thing, a wall, creating a large hole. He shoved his hands in his pockets before he took his leave as well, kicking the dirt angrily as he went.

* * *

Kaoru looked up from the dishes she was doing as she saw Rini walk past the kitchen. The woman's eyes were downcast and she was rubbing her upper arm gingerly ''Hey.'' The blackette said, tone excited as she dried off her hands. ''How'd it go? So who was it?'' She elbowed Rini's side teasingly, a playful expression on her face as she eagerly awaited the details.

''I don't want to talk about it.'' The redhead said somberly, retiring to her room for the night and leaving Kaoru confused in the hallway.

''What?'' She asked no one in particular. The blackette had assumed that everything would go well. They caught all the butterflies so what could be the problem? Maybe she didn't like it? But that's what she said she wanted...

' _I'll ask Sano tomorrow._ ' Kaoru mused to herself and nodded, satisfied with her decision.

* * *

The next day, Kaoru rounded up Yahiko and Kenshin before Rini awoke. It was surprisingly easy because the redhead had been sleeping in late these past few mornings.

''Do you really think we should be prying like this, Miss Kaoru?'' Kenshin asked as they all stood in front of the brunette's door. He didn't really want to know the details of what happened last night, and he was still rather confused about what that old man had said to him.

''Rini looked awfully distressed when I saw her last night.'' Kaoru said, knocking on the door. ''I want to know what happened.''

''Yea.'' Yahiko said, remembering seeing the redhead last night too. She looked like a ghost. ''And she slept in really late today.'' The redheaded girl usually slept in til ten or ten thirty in the morning on regular days, but today she was still sleeping when they left at one in the afternoon.

''My point exactly.'' Kaoru said, knocking on the door louder, eyebrow twitching when she got no answer.. ''I want to know what that rooster head did now.''

''Go... away.'' A voice from inside the roundhouse suddenly said, so quiet that Kaoru almost missed it.

''Sano!'' She said, rattling the door angrily. ''Open up.''

''We'd like to talk to you Sano, that we would.'' Kenshin said, eyes closed as he wore a friendly smile.

''I said leave!'' The shout was so loud that Yahiko staggered back, covering his poor ear that had been against the door.

…

''Alright.'' Kenshin suddenly said without complaint, turning to go. Kaoru quickly grabbed his hair and yanked him back. ''Oro!''

''Kenshin, how can you just give up so easily?'' The blackette asked, pulling the red strands angrily. Her cerulean eyes had an evil look to them.

''Sano said he doesn't want to talk so isn't it best to leave him be, Miss Kaoru?'' Kenshin asked, not at all perturbed by her antics.

''Rini seemed really hurt though, Kenshin.'' Yahiko said, standing beside the samurai. His face was twisted in concern. ''Don't cha wanna know what happened?''

''No.'' Kenshin said, standing up straight and smiling at the little boy. ''Whatever happened, I figure it's their own business.'' He said, walking off and not caring when Kaoru was forced to be pulled along because of the fist still attached to his hair.

''Hey, Kenshin! Stop! Stop I say!''

Yahiko watched silently as Kaoru argued with Kenshin while they left. His red eyes looked at the door separating himself from his friend and sighed. Maybe it was best to leave him be. He ran to catch up with the other two, not knowing how undeniably grateful Sanosuke was for not being forced into talking about what happened last night.

Sano sighed as he listening to their retreating footsteps while he chewed on a fish bone. His arms were crossed behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling in bed. He had come home last night and stayed up until three A.M. just thinking about what happened. ' _Why would you say no? Am I not good enough?_ ' He thought of her topaz colored eyes filled with sadness when she said they couldn't be together. ' _No...Then what is it?_ ' He slammed his fist down on his floor. ' _Why did you say no?_ '

* * *

When Kaoru, Kenshin and Yahiko returned home, they found the dojo floors cleaned and Rini no where in sight. Cherry was also missing and the red-haired woman's bed was made up.

''Maybe she went out for a ride with Cherry.'' Kaoru said as she shut her door.

''I hope she and Sano stop fighting.'' Yahiko muttered to himself as he watched Kenshin get ready to start doing the laundry.

''Don't worry. I'm sure that Rini and Sano will work everything out once they've had some time away from each other.'' Kaoru reassured, smiling at her young pupil. ''They just need their space, that they do.''

* * *

That night was filled with excitement and drinking as men came into Tokyo's local bar, The Seiteki Shuriken. There was a lot of willing customers to see the show tonight and the owner rubbed his hands together greedily, thinking of all the money he would rake in. ''I really can't believe it.'' He said, grinning while he pushed up his glasses. He also straightened out his tie, making his suit look professional. ''One exotic girl, and a whole bunch of customers come swarmin in!'' The old man slicked back his slightly grey hair and swiveled around in his office chair, watching his customers pour in from his office window.

The figure across from him took a sip of his sake, eyes hidden in shadow because of the hat he wore. ''Exotic?'' Of all the years he had been coming here to get his girls, all of them had been exotic, and very innocent. He snickered to himself when he thought of the possibilities this new girl might hold.

''Yea. Girl just showed up yesterday beggin' for a job.'' The owner of the bar said, shrugging. ''She's a nice girl. And she took the job for half the money, can you believe that?'' His sickening chuckle filled the room, distorted slightly from his random snorting while he laughed.

His companion took it upon himself to be the more composed one in the room. ''Sounds like a sucker.'' He said, eyes glinting in amusement as he thought of a sweet innocent girl getting way over her head. A chill went down his spine as he thought of her begging to get out of this life. He could almost feel the smoothness of her skin as tears cascaded down from her eyes.

The man licked his lips as he thought, wanting to taste the fresh tears for himself. Her eye make-up would run down her cheeks, giving a sort of tangy taste to her milk colored skin, but that would only excite him more. He would rip off pieces with his teeth bit by bit and then...

His green eyes twisted into the back of his head as he thought about it. Women were always at their sexiest when being skinned alive. The man stood up from his chair, ignoring the boss in front of him. ''Well, Fumar, I shall see what kind of girl she is for myself.'' He walked around his chair to leave the room and go down to the floor below.

''Are you going to take her?'' Fumar inquired.

The man tipped his hat with his fingers, laughing to himself quietly. ''If I see fit.'' He said and then disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

''Alright Gents. Now is our last little flower for this evening!'' The atmosphere inside the bar was heated and the announcer wiped his sweaty brow with a hanker chief as the men around the stage beat their fists against it, eager for the grand finale. ''This next lovely lady is a delicate rose from Kyoto. Her eyes are golden orange and her hair is the color of fire. You wanna meet her?'' He asked excitedly, putting his hand behind his ear to hear their reaction.

''Oh yea! Bring on the hot stuff!''

''I wanna see some ass!''

''Where did my doritos go?''

''Alright alright.'' The announcer said, laughing and trying to calm the crowd down. ''You want it? You got it! Gentlemen, here is our newest lady, Ayaka!''

The whole crowd hollered and wolf whistled as the announcer walked off and the music started playing. The shouts got louder as the main attraction sauntered onto the stage. She was dressed in a dark blue kimono that had gray clouds surrounding the upper part of the material. As the picture got lower, a river was seen with a green colored dragon drinking form the waters edge. The kimono stopped at her elbows and was dangerously short, coming to about halfway down her thigh. The vixen's hair was up in cute pigtails, a few pieces of hair framing her heart shaped face. She winked at the crowd cutely, holding onto her bamboo pole horizontally behind her back.

A few wolf whistles were made as she stepped over to a hole on the stage, hips swaying and heels clicking to the music as she did so. She stuck her pole into the crevice suddenly and put both hands on the pole, spinning her body around the pole and keeping her legs straight as she did so. She suddenly snapped her legs open and snagged her ankle on the top of the pole, holding out her arms and spinning around. The crowd hollered and applauded her as she grabbed hold of the pole and stuck it between her legs, holding on with her thighs as she made majestic movements with her hands. She spun downwards and unstuck the pole from the ground.

She walked up to the front of the stage, running her hands down her front teasingly when she reached there. Her gaze swept over the crowd in front of her, eyes catching with a strange man wearing a chinese straw hat. He looked up at her with a dangerous gaze and she couldn't help but sit down on the stage, legs together in front of her as she beckoned him toward her with a finger.

The crowd hissed and the announcer yelled at her from behind the stage for stopping the dance, but she didn't seem to care as she put her pole underneath the man's chin and tilted it upwards to get a good look at his face. The man looked to be about thirty. He had grey stubble on his chin and his eyes were green orbs as they traced over her delicious body.

She smirked at him playfully. ''You wanna play, big boy?''

''You know it, sweat heart.'' The man said, eyes caught on her womanly features as he started to drool. He could feel his arousal further as she teasingly ran her fingertips down the soft flesh in between her breasts. He leaned in close to her and whispered something that had all the people around him snickering.

''Oh.'' The vixen said, eyes glinting as she rubbed her pole underneath his chin. ''I would love to do that with you, Mister.'' She said teasingly and retracted her pole. ''Meet me after the show out back. We can head to your place.'' She whispered to him and then stood up to finish her dance, eyes playful as she blew him a kiss. ''Okay?'' She giggled.

The man nodded, literally in awe of how lucky he was. His palms began to perspire as he watched her move, eyes tracing over every curve of her body hungrily. He couldn't wait...

* * *

An hour later and the club was just about empty. There were a few drunken stragglers still taking their precious time but the bartenders didn't seem to mind as they shut down for the evening. By this time, the moon was high and the time was around two a.m.

Rini held her staff firmly in her hands as she waited for the person she had been looking for this whole time. She had to admit, it had taken a lot longer to find him than she expected, but it didn't seem to matter that much anymore. Results are what truly mattered here.

She heard the footsteps of people shuffling past on their way home for the night, some with companions, some without. The footfalls slowly faded away into nothing, and the clubs doors were closed for the night. Her ear twitched when she heard footsteps come her way and she immediately pushed off the wall to face her companion.

''There you are.'' She said sweetly, giving a smile to the man she had spoken with in the crowd. ''I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me.'' The redhead stuck out her lower lip in a cute pout to add to her innocent look.

The man chuckled as he advanced on her. ''I would never forget you, my precious flower.'' He said, cupping her cheek with his hand. ''I was just waiting til everyone left...so we could be alone.'' The man said, not caring that his eyes were now roaming every inch of her body hungrily now.

Rini smiled sweetly when he touched her. She took her pole and put it under his chin once again. ''Oh?'' She said, giggling as she rubbed her pole down his neck. Her voice was sinister and her smile was turning wicked.

In an instant, the redhead's eyes turned cold. ''Well then this makes my job much easier.'' She said, voice harsh, and the man frowned as the sound of a click was heard in the alleyway. The man's eyes widened and he quickly jumped back as two blades suddenly protruded out from either end of the dancer's staff, it now resembling a double-headed spear. ''Now that there is no one around to interfere, I can take my time.''

The man could feel blood run down his neck from a shallow cut and put his hand over the injury to stop the bleeding. ''And what exactly is your 'job', princess?'' He asked softly, the shadow of his hat guarding his eyes from her view.

''Keiji Katsuro.'' The man bit his lip. ''For the crime of thirty seven counts of serial murder, you have been sentenced by the Meiji Government to assassination in the shadows.'' Rini said, spinning her double-headed spear and holding it at the ready. ''By my hand.''

Keiji wiped the blood off his neck as a grin came onto his face. He looked up at her with a crazy look in his eyes. ''I see.'' He laughed, flicking the blood away onto the ground. ''I heard rumors that there was a rat in the tunnels.'' The old man reached into the back of his trench coat, laughing as he did so. His face was hidden by the shadow of his straw hat as he took out his weapon. ''I just didn't think it would be a petty woman.'' He licked his lips hungrily. This was actually the first time a female assassin came after him. He would be sure to have fun with her when she fell to him. ''I commend you for catching me off guard.''

Rini's eyes narrowed as she saw the moonlight reflect on his weapon. She couldn't clearly see what he held in the darkness. The assassin held her weapon in front of her in a defensive stance, preparing herself.

''But trust me when I say it won't happen again!'' The man roared, eyes red with insanity as he grabbed hold of his weapon and swung it around in a circle motion, like a cowboy getting ready to rope a cow. She heard the clinging of metal and her eyes widened right before she jumped into the air to avoid a blow. ' _A chain scythe._ ' She thought, slamming her staff's blade between the high bricks of the wall she had previously been standing against. Rini swung her body and crouched on top of her weapon, staring down at her opponent.

Keiji laughed quietly to himself as he pulled on his weapon's chain, bringing the sharp ends of the weapon back to him. ''I'm impressed girl. Not many people can dodge a weapon like this with so little light.'' He clapped his hands for her mockingly. ''Those eyes of yours really are a treasure. I'll have to cut them out of your pretty head when we're done.''

Rini was silent as she sized him up, ignoring the comment he made about being able to see up her skirt and focusing on his eyes. Those eyes were the ones of a murderer and a psychotic one at that. He was intending to kill her, she knew that much. Her gaze shifted to his chain scythe when he started spinning it again. Keiji's weapon was medium weight and could be used for long distance fighting, which wasn't good for her. She needed to bring this fight closer.

''Are you just going to stay up there all night?'' Keiji hollered up to her, but received no response. He tilted his head back so his hat fell onto the ground behind him. He shifted his shoulders back, causing a sickening crackling sound to fill the alleyway. ''Fine then. I'll bring you down myself!'' He threw the chain at her.

Rini jumped into the air just before the chain got to her. It wrapped around her weapon, clanking against the metal. She turned in midair and did a handstand on top of her staff.

Keiji snarled and pulled his chain back, but it wouldn't budge.

Rini let go of the staff with her left hand, making her body swing backwards down the pole with the lack of balance. She hung underneath the pole now. ''Don't underestimate me, vermin.'' She hissed, using her legs to kick her pole free from the wall.

The murderer pulled on the chain once the spear was free, snickering to himself when both she and her weapon came flying towards him. ''Tough talk for someone who's weapon is all tied up!'' He laughed. ''Prepare to die, sweet cheeks!'' Keiji laughed, getting the sharp end of his weapon ready to cut her to ribbons.

' _Now!_ ' Rini thought, clasping the top of the pole with her hands and the end with her feet. She drove the weapon into the ground at a forty-five degree angle, stopping just short of her opponent.

''What?!'' Keiji glared angrily as Rini twisted around the upright weapon with her hands, smashing her heeled foot underneath his chin in an uppercut.

The murderer was seeing stars and coughing up blood as he was propelled upwards from the blow. The back of his head scraped against the wall on his way back down.

Rini used this opportunity to pull her weapon free from the chains and backed up away from the man, putting space between them.

Keiji gingerly reached behind his head and quickly pulled his hand away when he felt blood. He glowered up at her from his position on the ground as he licked some of his own blood from his fingers. ''You're...you're gonna pay for that.'' He hissed, getting up as his pupils became unbelievably small with madness.

''Enough.'' Rini said, spinning her weapon around with her right hand before pointing it at him threateningly, her topaz eyes sharp. ''Come.''

Keiji glared and threw his chains at her again, going for her throat.

Rini dodged and ran along the chain as the end stuck into the ground behind her.

The murderer brought his sickle up and blocked her blow as she made to hit him with a downward strike.

Rini 'tch'ed and used her staff like a seesaw, pushing the bottom of the weapon up so the other end came crushing down onto his jugular.

Keiji groaned and staggered back against the wall behind him, coughing up obscene amounts of blood as she crunched her knee against his ribs for good measure. He angrily slashed at her with his small scythe, but she dodged and flipped away.

' _Damn this bitch is fast!_ ' He thought to himself, spitting some blood out of his mouth. Luckily the blade of her spear hadn't touched him. The brunt end had only slammed against his neck. He retracted his chains as she spun her weapon in her right hand again and charged him.

Rini twisted her body around before she got to him and used the momentum to slash him sideways as she spun her spear around in her hands.

Her opponent blocked with both his sickles and kicked her side.

Rini grunted as the blow connected but held strong as she twisted her weapon around the back of her shoulders quickly, making to stab his neck when she finished.

Keiji saw this coming and brought his neck forward quickly, causing the blade to sink into the wall behind his head. He laughed and grabbed onto the weapon before she could pull it out.

Rini frowned when she couldn't retract her weapon and gasped as her opponent took this opportunity to slash down her left shoulder to her elbow with his free hand. She kept her hands on her staff however, as the blood ran down her arm from the deep wound.

''Not so tough now that you can't use your pole, huh?'' Keiji said in mock sympathy as he smashed his foot into her stomach, making her cough as the wind was knocked out of her. ''I'm going to rip the skin off that lovely face of yours!'' He mused to himself, laughing as he moved his hand further down her staff so he could pull it out. He was planning on using the spear for himself.

Rini saw this and waited til his hand was just right. When his palm was over the part she wanted, the redhead pressed a button on her staff, causing two other blades to shoot out perpendicular from the central spear head. This created something like holy crosses on either end of her staff.

Keiji's reaction was instant as the blades sliced through his palm and fingers as they protracted out. He screamed in agony as his left hand was now ruined forever.

Rini hit the button again so the blades retracted and spun the staff around her back, hitting the button again so the side blades protruded. She made to stab his side with her weapon.

The serial murderer let out a howl of pure insanity as he unsheathed a hidden sword from his belt and blocked the blow. Metal strained against metal as the two pushed their weapons against each other, ripping the man's long coat in the process.

They both pushed away from each other when they found this was getting them nowhere. Around them , the sun was beginning to rise and illuminate the alleyway. They had been too wrapped up in their fight to notice before, and people would be getting up soon and might hear their fight.

Keiji frowned as he stared at the woman before him. He couldn't risk getting caught. Rumors would go around town and then he wouldn't be able to seduce his prey. He lowered his sword a fraction, hesitating.

Rini saw this and immediately knew he was planning to retreat. If they got caught, her boss would have a fit. He told her specifically not to get anyone involved and not to be seen...

' _This is an undercover mission. Let no one know of your true intentions._ '

The redhead bit her lip. The police would surely arrest Keiji if they were found out and call her in for questioning. They would question everything about her and she couldn't afford that. She and Keiji were in the same boat. ' _But I can't let him escape._ ' She thought, getting into a offensive stance. ' _I'll just have to do this quickly._ '

The assassin charged him, feet slamming against the ground as she propelled herself faster and faster towards him, pushing the pain from her injuries aside for now.

Keiji growled and held his sword defensively with one hand, the other hanging limply at his side, covered in blood. He couldn't fight like this. His strength was reduced by half now. Plus, he was running out of time. ' _I can't believe this little slut is so dangerous... I hate it, but looks like I got no choice._ ' he thought as Rini made to hit him square in the heart.

The murderer jumped high to avoid the blow and kicked off the high wall so he landed behind her. He took off running before she could even turn around.

Rini frowned at this, wheeling around and going after him down the alleyway. If it was one thing she hated, it was people who ran away from a fight. She brought her fingers to her mouth and whistled when she found that she couldn't run as fast as before. Every step she took hurt immensely.

Keiji heard the whistle as he ran through the dark alleyway, frowning. ' _Does she have allies in wait?_ ' He thought, gaining some speed.

The middle aged man stopped when something walked out in front of him. He frowned in confusion. ' _What the hell is a HORSE doin here?_ ' he thought, question marks floating around his head in puzzlement.

The black horse reared and glared death at him, making his raise an eyebrow at the creature. It pawed the ground the way a bull would when about to charge. ' _What the..?_ ' The murderer mouthed to himself before the huge animal charged, steam practically coming out of it's nostrils in anger.

Keiji started at this and turned around to run the other way. When he did, he was immediately stabbed in the side by Rini's staff as she finally caught up to him. She pulled the weapon out as he hollered in pain.

Rini quickly leaped backwards as Cherry rammed into the murderer, smashing her strong body against his back. The man was propelled straight towards the redhead, who spun her weapon around the back of her body and uppercutted him towards the heavens.

Keiji grit his teeth as a huge slash appeared on his torso. He bit his lip against the pain and used this chance to kick off the walls and jump to safety, making his grand escape.

Rini cursed and moved to go after him, but Cherry grabbed hold of her kimono sleeve.

Orange-topaz eyes angrily gazed down at where the horse was looking. Her entire arm was covered in blood, the once pretty blue of her performance kimono was now turned a sickening shade of purple.

The redhead glowered at the horse and pulled her sleeve free, intent on following him. Cherry quickly saw this and yanked Rini's weapon from her. The assassin clenched her fists and tried to pull the staff free, but it didn't do much. The redhead was injured and Cherry knew it.

''Fine.'' Rini huffed as she heard some people come outside to great the new dawn. There was no hope now anyway...

The horse whinnied when her master selfishly pulled her weapon free and jumped on top of the animal, hitting Cherry's sides to make her trot back towards the dojo.

* * *

The Kamiya Residence was quiet. Yahiko was sound asleep in his own room and Kaoru was sleeping inside the dojo. She had become worried when Rini had not returned all day and two nights. The exhaustion overtook her after a while and she was now propped up against one of the walls, a blanket covering her from the morning chill of autumn.

Kenshin, on the other hand, was wide awake. He had stayed up all night waiting. The samurai felt the need to talk to the other redhead about what she was doing. ' _Does she even realize how much she makes Miss Kaoru and Yahiko worry?_ ' He thought to himself, remembering how Kaoru went out searching numerous times and refused to sleep out of concern...

 _''Miss Kaoru...'' Kenshin said, coming into the dojo earlier that night. The assistant-master was putting on her shoes once again to go out and search for her friend for the third time. ''I think you should rest. Miss Rini will be back shortly, that she will.''_

 _''No.'' Kaoru whispered, not surprising the redhead in the slightest. This was the third time she refused to go to bed. ''I'm going out to find her.'' The blackette said, frowning. ''Something's bothering her, and she's been gone too long..'' Normally Rini returned back to the dojo after a few hours or so but she's been gone for over a day now._

 _Kenshin was silent for a moment as he watched her. Her eyes were glassy with sleep but they were also determined. ''Why?'' He asked suddenly, causing her to look up in confusion. ''Why are you trying so hard?'' His red hair covered his amethyst eyes from her view._

 _''Because...'' Kaoru said, looking down at the floor of the dojo. Her fingers twitched slightly, eager to do something with them out of nervous habit. ''I'm afraid...'' The redhead's eyes widened a fraction for a brief second but disappeared just as quickly as it had come. ''Afraid that...she'll never come back...'' She said, remembering how Rini said that she was only staying at the dojo until she accomplished what she came here to do._

 _The Kamiya turned around and hit Kenshin with a fixed look. ''Remember when you left for Kyoto?'' She asked, eyes shining sadly as she said this. Once again, the redhead said nothing so she continued. ''I died that day.''_

 _''I remember.'' Kenshin said, recalling how Yahiko had told him how Kaoru refused to eat, sleep, drink, basically everything when he left to fight Shishio. When he heard about that, he felt a strange mixture of happiness and anger. He had been happy to know that she did care about him as much as he thought, but he was also angered that she would even think of doing that to herself when so many people, including himself, cared about her well being._

 _Kaoru was silent as she finished putting her shoes on. She stood up and placed her hand on the doorway to the dojo, staring out into the yard in silence. ''I know that Rini hasn't been here that long...'' Her voice was sad, lonely. ''But I've grown attached. If she goes, it'll be like losing a sister...and I...I'll be..'' her voice was trembling._

 _''You won't be alone.'' In an instant, Kaoru felt two protective arms wind tightly around her stomach. She could feel Kenshin rest his forehead against the back of her own head._

 _Kaoru was speechless. Kenshin hadn't willingly hugged her since before he left for Kyoto..._

 _She hesitantly brought her hands up to grip his own, afraid that if she moved too quickly, he would disappear. It took her several long moments to form the words for her reply, ''I know...'' she whispered, tightening her grip on his hands. ''I just...'' Her words were shaky as she held back tears. ''I don't want to lose her without saying goodbye...'' Kaoru could feel Kenshin tighten his grip on her as her tears fell. ''I don't know what to do.''_

 _Soft sobbing noises reached the swordsman's ears and he felt his heart sink in his chest. Seeing Kaoru in this much pain felt like barbwire twining around his heart. His hold on her tightened when painful memories that had since been buried brought themselves to the forefront of Kenshin's mind. Remembering the sorrow and despair that he put Kaoru through when he left for Kyoto was not a pleasant memory. On that day he swore to himself that he would never be the cause for Kaoru's sorrow ever again._

 _The Himura couldn't help lightly kissing her cheek to try and calm her. This method seemed to work, for she gasped and stopped sobbing. The red-haired samurai turned her around in his arms and sorrowful indigo colored eyes met his. He smiled at her to try and lift her spirits as he reached up and brushed her tears away. ''Please Miss Kaoru.'' He said softly. ''Don't cry.'' He shook his head at her when she tried to protest and offered to go with her to find Rini, to put her mind at ease. They searched everywhere, but still they came up short, just like all the other times._

Kenshin's ears twitched slightly as he heard the door to the front yard open, waking him from his daydream. He lifted his head and narrowed his eyes when he saw Rini step through the door. The first thing he noticed about her was that she was wearing a really short kimono, which couldn't be good for her. It was autumn, and she had to be freezing. The second and most important thing he noticed was that her entire left arm was covered in dried, caked up blood.

The Himura got up immediately when he noticed this and stalked over to her. She looked up from taking off Cherry's bridle and orange eyes met purple. Rini's eyes were sharp as she searched his face, unconsciously pulling the tattered sleeve of her kimono over her wound. A staring match issued between the two, neither saying anything for several moments.

Kenshin was the first to break it. ''What happened?'' Did she kill someone? The samurai's eyes hardened at the thought.

Rini stared at him for a few more moments. She silently released Cherry from her bounds and Kenshin half expected the mare to go off in search of food, but she didn't. Horse and master stood side by side, staring at him.

The assassin looked him over, he was giving her the death glare and his posture was strung tight like a bow. She frowned as he analyzed her wound on her shoulder, most likely seeing if he could figure out if it was her blood or someone else's. She bit the inside of her lip.

''...Nothing to cause that much concern.'' Rini said eventually, smiling at him like she always did. ''Just tying up some loose ends.'' She stood straight and confidently walked past him towards the dojo. He didn't move to stop her as she went on past. ''You should be glad, anyway. You won't have to be on guard every night.'' She stopped and turned around to him when she reached the door. The samurai was silent as he watched her, his purple eyes guarded. She shook her head at him and grinned. ''I'll be out of your hair soon enough.''

' _That I can promise you..._ ' She thought to herself as she went to go clean up her wound.

Kenshin watched silently as she disappeared into the shadows of the dojo, not sure whether he was happy about that statement or not...

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading so far! So yea, the secrets out with who Rini really is! Let me know in a review if you were expecting it or not! I haven't really been getting much in ways of support for this story which is a shame, since I do love it so much. So any support would be greatly appreciated! :] So yea, please leave a review! Pretty please? Ja~!**

 **Next time: Kenshin and Rini come to a stand off, and Sanosuke has a romantic moment with Rini**

* * *

Random short!:

Phill Kaluka, Sanosuke's neighbor, was having a wonderful day. His face was bandaged up from when his cat attacked him and he couldn't see out of his left eye right now, but everything was fine. It was cool...

He swung his grocery basket in his arms as he happily walked home. Aaahhh, life was great. He went to open the door to his house when he suddenly went wide eyed, dropping his veggies on the ground. It was cauliflower anyways...ew.

''Who the HELL punched a hole in my wall?'' He gaped, seeing a GINORMOUS gaping hole in his wall. You could see straight into his bathroom through the wall from outside. ''Now I won't be able to pee in privacy!'' He screamed to the heavens, causing everyone around him to do this: 0_o

''NOOOOO!''

''Oh shut up Phill! No one likes you!''

''...I know... :'[''


End file.
